MonsterBook
by Dragonna
Summary: MonsterBook est l'équivalant de Facebook pour les monstres, avec quelques différences. Les personnages d'Undertale, dans leur fin hyper-pacifique l'utilise beaucoup. Surtout les enfants Dreemurrs, qui ont parfois des idées un peu bizarres.
1. MonsterBook 1

**Disclaimer:** Undertale _a_ été créée par Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Persos de Undertale, principalement les Enfants Dreemurr.

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Timeline:** Undertale. Post-Pacifique

 **Note:** Fin tellement pacifique que Chara et Asriel sont revenus à la vie.

 **Note 2:** Et les monstres doivent apprendre les trucs de l"humanité.

 **Note 3:** Je n'utilise pas Facebook, donc ce ne sera peut-être pas très juste. donc imaginez ça comme celui des monstres uniquement (mais qui serait relié à celui des humains).

 **Note 4:** Finalement je vais poster ça en fic, car j'ai beaucoup d'idées et je ne veux pas spammer mon recueil d'OS avec ça.

* * *

 **MonsterBook I**

* * *

 **Chara Dreemurr** a changé son nom en **Angel of Apocalypse**

 **Asriel Dreemurr** a changé son nom en **God of Hyperbeam**

 **Frisk Dreemurr :** Les gars, vous prenez pas un peu la grosse tête?

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

* * *

 **Monster Kid** a changé son nom en **Dragon Fafnir**

 _(Frisk Dreemurr aime ça)_

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Ho Ho Ho :3

 _(God of Hyperbeam, Dunkle Flemmard et Scientifique Alphys aiment ça)_

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** Les gars, sérieux.

* * *

 **Scientifique Alphys** a changé son nom en **Frankenstein.**

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** NON!

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** T'as lu le livre au moins? Oo

 _(Frisk Dreemurr aime ça)_

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Remarque vu tes travaux sur les amalgames, ça s'applique.

 _(Fabuleuse Star aime ça)_

 **Pasta Master:** SANS! EXCUSES TOI TOUT DE SUITE!

 _(Frisk Dreemurr et God of HyperBeam aiment ça)_

 **Asgore Dreemurr:** ALPHYS CHANGE CA TOUT DE SUITE!

 _(Goat Mum aime ça)_

 **Frankenstein** a changé son nom en **Scienti_Geek!**

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** C'est mieux!

 _(L'héroïne aime ça)_

* * *

 **Scienti_Geek** a fait une demande d'amis à **Frisk Dreemurr.**

 **Scienti_Geek:** OMG JE L'AI FAIT!

 _(L'héroïne aime ça)_

 **Frisk Dreemurr** et **Scienti_Geek** sont maintenant amis.

 **Scienti_Geek:** KYYAAAAAA

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup pour êtres heureuse ^^

 _(Tout le monde aime ça)_

* * *

 **God of Hyperbeam:** J'ai vu un drôle de truc sur internet, ça s'appelle le Ice bucket challenge? C'est quoi?

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** Simple, les gens donnent de l'argent pour que tu te renverse un sceau d'eau GLACÉE sur la tête. Et quand je dis glacé, c'est carrément de la glace et de l'eau.

 **Asgore Dreemurr:** Les humains sont étranges. Quel intérêt?

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** L'argent récolté est donné à la recherche médicale.

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Enfin si les gens ne le gardent pas malhonnêtement...

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** Tu vois le mal partout.

 _(God of Hyperbeam aime ça)_

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Traître.

 **Asgore Dreemurr:** Je pense que je vais le faire alors, ça donnera une bonne image des monstres aux humains si ils s'impliquent dans l'aide humanitaires.

 _(Frisk Dreemurr, God of Hyperbeam et Angel of Apocalypse aiment ça)_

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** Azzie, Chara, faudra prévoir un feu dans la cheminée et des couverture. Et du chocolat chaud.

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Ca fera un beau souvenir dans l'album de famille.

* * *

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Tu devrais te trouver un pseudo Frisk.

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** Pas d'idées.

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Pouquoi pas Daenerys? Or Dragon Wife?

 _(God of HyperBeam aime ça)_

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** ...AZZIE!

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** ...Chara? Tu sais que c'est moi qui fait les courses aujourd'hui?

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Ouais?

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** Je pourrais oublier quelque chose sur la liste.

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Hooo j'ai peur.

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** Quelque chose qui commence par Choco et finit par lat.

 _(God of HyperBeam aime ça)_

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** NOOONNNN

 **Frisk Dreemurr:** Ou prendre du blanc.

 _(God of HyperBeam aime ça)_

 **God of HyperBeam:** Litterallement. Prends du blanc. (Miam)

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** NOOOOONNNN.

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

* * *

 **Frisk Dreemurr** a changé son nom en **Little Pacifist**.

 _(Dragon Fafnir, God of Hyperbeam, Goat Mum, Asgore Dreemurr, Scienti_Geek, The Heroine, Pasta Master, et Dunkle Flemmard aiment ça)_

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** PAS DRÔLE.

 _(Little Pacifist aime ça)_

* * *

 **Asgore Dreemurr:** Je suis le seule de la famille à ne pas avoir changé de pseudo?

 **God of HyperBeam:** Visiblement oui.

 **Asgore Dreemurr:** ...

 **Asgore Dreemurr** a fait une demande d'amis à **Goat Mum.**

 **Goat Mum** a refusé la demande d'amis de Asgore **Dreemurr.**

 **Asgore Dreemurr** a fait une demande d'amis à **Goat Mum.**

 **Goat Mum a** refusé la demande d'amis de **Asgore Dreemurr.**

 **Asgore Dreemurr** a changé son nom en **King Fluffybuns.**

 **King Fluffybuns:** C'est mieux?

 _(Justice Hammer aime ça)_

 **King Fluffybuns** a fait une demande d'amis à **Goat Mum.**

 **Goat Mum:** N'essaie pas de m'attendrir Asgore.

 **Little Pacifist:** Acceptes!

 **God of HyperBeam:** Fais lui plaisir!

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** S'il te plaît!

 **Goat Mum:** D'accord, d'accord!

 **Goat Mum** et **King Fluffybuns** sont maintenant amis.

* * *

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Hummm...

 **God of Hyperbeam:** Un problème soeurette?

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Frisk a créér un groupe. " **Dragons et Dinosaures** " Je te jure, elle a autant d'imagination que papa pour trouver des noms.

 **God of HyperBeam:** Et?

 **Angel of Apolcalypse:** ELLE A REFUSE MA DEMANDE D'Y ENTRER!

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Angel of Apocalypse:** Restes en dehors de ça le comédien!

 **God of HyperBeam:** Ben...

 **Angel of Apocalypse** : En plus Fafnir est le co-fondateur du groupe. J'suis sure que c'est pour filtrer tranquille!

 **God of HyperBeam:** Chara, on a 11 ans. Et on est juste un groupe de geeks qui parlent de films, jeux et...

 **Angel of Apocalypse** : ON? TU ES MEMBRE DU GROUPE?

 _God of HyperBeam s'est déconnecté._

 **Angel of Apocalypse** : REVIENS LA TOUT DE SUITE!

* * *

 **Angel of Apolcalypse** a changé son nom en **Bloody Eyes.**

 **Little Pacifist:** Moins frimeur comme pseudo

( _God of HyperBeam aime ça_ )

* * *

 **God of HyperBeam** a changé son nom en **Fluffy Prince.**

 **Fluffy Prince** **:** MAMAN! C'était quoi le problème avec mon nom super cool?

 **Bloody Eyes:** HAHAHA!

 _(Little Pacifist et King Fluffybuns aiment ça)_

* * *

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Yo je crois qu'en m'entraînant à la magie, j'ai brûlé l'olivier de mon jardin.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Ha ouais, carrément.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Paix à l'âme de ce pauvre arbre, carbonisé avant même d'avoir offert au monde ses première olives au monde. (et là imaginez moi essuyer une larme)

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Little Pacifist:** Je vais me dévouer pour l'oraison funèbre. Cet olivier, symbole universel de la paix, s'est sacrifié à la place des fleurs derrière lui.

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** Et je vais creuser la tombe! Si il reste quelque chose d'autre que des cendres...

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Les gars! S'il vous plaît!

 **Little Pacifist:** Allez on va aller à la jardinerie en racheter un va ..

 _(Goat Mum et King Fluffybuns aiment ça)_

* * *

 **Scienti-Geek** a publié une video: **Asgore Dreemurr -ALS Ice Bucket Challenge**

 _(L'héroine et_ _Justice_ _Hammer aiment ça)_

 **Little Pacifist:** Tu sais papa, j'ai dis un sceau d'eau froide mêlant eau et glaçons...

 **King Fluffybuns:** Oui et?

 **Little Pacifist:** T'as carrément utilisé une piscine gonflable de taille...assez...conséquente. Et tu as demandé à Undyne et Mettaton de de jeter chacun un sceau à la figure.

 **King Fluffybuns:** Je suis le premier monstre a faire un challenge lancé par les humains, je voulais faire les choses en grand.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Ca pour avoir fait des choses en grand...j'ai jamais vu autant de zéros dans une somme d'argent.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Et tu as une flopée de commentaires...

 **Little Pacifist:** Les chercheurs vont être contents ^^

 **King Fluffybuns:** Cela dit, je suis frigorifié.

 **Goat Mum:** Exactement! Alors tu restes devant la cheminée.

* * *

(A Suivre)


	2. MonsterBook 2

**Disclaimer:** Undertale _a_ été créée par Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Persos de Undertale, principalement les Enfants Dreemurr.

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Timeline:** Undertale. Post-Pacifique

 **Note:** Fin tellement pacifique que Chara et Asriel sont revenus à la vie.

 **Note 2:** Et les monstres doivent apprendre les trucs de l"humanité.

 **Note 3:** Je n'utilise pas Facebook, donc ce ne sera peut-être pas très juste. donc imaginez ça comme celui des monstres uniquement (mais qui serait relié à celui des humains).

* * *

 **MonsterBook II**

* * *

 **Bloody Eyes:** Heu Frisk?

 **Little Pacifist:** Ouais?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Pourquoi Azzie fait une danse tribal autour d'un feu de camps dans le jardin? Non seulement c'est ridicule, mais c'est incompréhensible.

 **Little Pacifist:** Ben déjà heureusement que notre maison est un peu à l'écart de la ville parce que les pompiers seraient déjà là sinon.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Détail. Vu le nombres de monstres qui peuvent créer du feu... ils se déplaceraient souvent pour rien. Bref qu'est-ce qui fait le chevreau qui nous sert de frangin? Il s'entraîne aux fireballs et à les lancer en dansant?

 **Little Pacifist:** Il brûle tout les boutons d'or du jardin. Et des environs. Littéralement.

 **Bloody Eyes:** ...Et la danse tribal?

 **Little Pacifist:** Aucune idée. Pour faire genre?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Pour conjurer le mauvais sort?

 **Little Pacifist:** QUEL mauvais sort?

* * *

 **Bloody Eyes** : Azzie. Tu sais ce que font Fafnir et Frisk? Ça fait un moment qu'ils discutent dans sa chambre.

 **Fluffy Prince:** J'ai pas pour habitude d'espionner ma soeur quand elle est avec son meilleur ami.

 **Bloody Eyes** Tu veux dire "futur beau-frère"?

 **Fluffy Prince:** : Chara. On a **11 ans**.

 **Bloody Eyes** : Sérieusement de quoi ils parlent?

 **Fluffy Prince:** Je crois qu'ils préparent leurs personnages pour le jeu de rôle pour ce soir. Puisque maman et papa vont à une réunion des monstres. On a suffisamment négocié pour qu'ils acceptent qu'on reste seuls.

 **Bloody Eyes** : Ouais si on oublie le comédien qui passera une fois par heure pendant 5 à 10 minutes pour être sûr que tout va bien.

 **Fluffy Prince:** : Ouais donc ils préparent les personnages qu'ils vont jouer.

 **Bloody Eyes** Moi je suis le maître du jeu (hahaha)

 **Fluffy Prince:** : J'en conclus que tu as préparé un programme sadique.

 **Bloody Eyes** a changé son statut en "vous allez souffrir les gars"

 **Fluffy Prince** :...ça répond à ma question.

 **Bloody Eyes** : Je vais regarder dans le trou de la serrure.

 **Fluffy Prince:** : Chara non.

 **Little Pacifist:** vous avez conscience que tout le monde peut vous lire?

 _(Dragon Fafnir aime ça)_

* * *

 **Dunkle Flemmard** a envoyé un message privé à **Goat Mum** : Les gamins vont bien Tori. Ils sont à fond sur leur jeu de rôle. Vraiment à fond vu les rires diaboliques de Chara.

 **Goat Mum:** Ont-ils mangé?

 **Dunkle Flemmard** : Ouais. Et la cuisine est toujours propre.

 **Goat Mum:** Ils ne font pas de bêtises au moins?

 **Dunkle Flemmard** : Chara s'amuse un peu trop dans son rôle de maître du jeu mais à part ça...la maison est toujours debout et rien n'est par terre, à part un plateau de jeu, des mugs de chocolat chaud, et des couvertures.

 **Goat Mum:** : Très bien.

 **Dunkle Flemmard** : Ils mangent des bonbons. J'en ai confisqué mais je pense qu'ils en ont caché quand ils m'ont entendu arrivé. Sinon ils ont mangé leur repas pique nique que tu avais préparé. Ils ont prit leur bain et ils sont en pyjama.

 **Goat Mum:** : ...Assures-toi qu'ils se lavent les dents avant de les coucher dans 30 minutes.

 **Dunkle Flemmard** bien bien...

* * *

 **Pasta Master:** HO JE SUIS UN HORRIBLE MEILLEUR AMI. MOI LE GRAND PAPYRUS AIT ÉCHOUE DANS MA MISSION DE MEILLEUR AMI.

 **L'héroine:** Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

 **Fluffy Prince:** Frisk est tombée et s'est cassée l'avant-bras. Maman l'a emmené à l'hôpital.

 **Bloody Eyes:** L'os de l'avant-bras est fracturé oui. Ils lui pose un plâtre.

 **L'héroine:** : C'est quoi un plâtre?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Un genre de pansement qui aide l'os a se ressouder en isolant et immobilisant l'endroit fracturé. Enfin je crois. Je suis qu'une gamine donc je ne sais pas...

 **Pasta Master:** QUE FERA-T-ON SI FRISK NE PEUT PLUS SE SERVIR DE SON BRAS?

 **Fluffy Prince:** Quelqu'un lui a dit que les humains n'ont aucun problème à soigner ça?

( _Bloody Eyes aime ça_ )

 **Pasta Master:** MOI LE GRAND PAPYRUS SERAIT SON BRAS ALORS!

( _Dunkle Flemmard aime_ )

 **Bloody Eyes:** Il ne nous lit même pas. A quoi bon? Cependant il a raison sur un point. Vu que c'est le bras droit, Frisk va avoir du mal à tenir ses couverts ou à écrire.

 **Fluffy Prince:** On l'aidera, je lui passerais mes notes des cours.

 **Scienti_Geek:** Et je vais lui faire quelque chose pour être sur le net même avec une seule main valide.

 **Bloody Eyes** Elle peut taper avec une seule main tu sais?

* * *

 **Little Pacifist** a changé son statut en "Se débrouiller avec seulement sa main gauche c'est l'enfer"

 **Bloody Eyes:** Tu m'étonne. Et comment tu trouves l'appareil que t'as fait Alphys?

 **Little Pacifist:** Je pouvais taper avec juste ma main gauche mais ce truc vocal est sympa.

 _(Scienti_Geek aime ça)_

* * *

 **Bloody Eyes** a publié une photo.

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Dragon Fafnir:** ...C'EST ASRIEL?

 **Little Pacifist:** Oui. Après sa bataille d'eau avec Chara dans le jardin. J'ai pas pu participer avec mon plâtre mais bon...

 **Fluffy Prince:** ENLÈVE CETTE PHOTO CHARA.

 **L'héroïne:** On croirait qu'il a une barbe et une moustache!

( _Scienti_Geek aime ça_ )

 **Bloody Eyes** a publié une photo.

( _Beaucoup de personne aiment ça_ )

 **Fluffy Prince:** CCHHAAARRAAAA!

 **Bloody Eyes** a changé son statut en "Quand votre frère tient plus du mouton que du chevreau avec ses bouclettes"

( _Beaucoup de personne aiment ça_ )

 **Little Pacifist:** Azzie, après un passage au sèche-cheveux.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Vous me paierez ça les filles!

* * *

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Yo Frisk, j'ai trouvé le film que tu voulais voir.

 **Little Pacifist:** *o*

 **Bloody Eyes:** Quel Film?

 **Little Pacifist:** Génial!

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Ca te dirais une soirée pyjama chez moi pour le voir ce soir, puisqu'on a pas cours demain? J'ai demandé à ma mère, elle va appeler la tienne si tu es d'accord.

 **Little Pacifist:** Un peu que je suis d'accord!

 **Bloody Eyes:** Quel Film?

 **Little Pacifist:** Yeah, depuis l'temps que je voulais le voir *o*. Je vais en parler à maman et préparer mes affaires.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Quel Film?

 _Little Pacifist s'est déconnectée._

 _Dragon Fafnir s'est déconnecté._

 **Bloody Eyes:** D'accooord...

 **Bloody Eyes** a changé son statut en "quand votre soeur et votre futur beau-frère vous ignorent"

( _Fluffy Prince aime ça_ )

 **Bloody Eyes:** Azzie tu sais quel film s'est?

 **Fluffy Prince:** Ouaip.

 _Fluffy Prince s'est déconnecté._

 **Bloody Eyes: SÉRIEUSEMENT?**

 **Bloody Eyes** a changé son statut en "quand votre soeur, votre futur beau-frère ET votre frère vous ignorent"

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** Je te hais.

* * *

A suivre


	3. MonsterBook 3

**Disclaimer:** Undertale _a_ été créée par Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Persos de Undertale, principalement les Enfants Dreemurr.

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Timeline:** Undertale. Post-Pacifique

 **Note:** Fin tellement pacifique que Chara et Asriel sont revenus à la vie.

 **Note 2:** Et les monstres doivent apprendre les trucs de l"humanité.

 **Note 3:** Je n'utilise pas Facebook, donc ce ne sera peut-être pas très juste. donc imaginez ça comme celui des monstres uniquement (mais qui serait relié à celui des humains).

* * *

 **MonsterBook III**

* * *

 _Dunkle Flemmard s'est connecté._

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Heya je suis Sans ! vraiment j'ai été Sans-Astionelle non ?

 **L'héroïne** **:** En quoi?

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Quel est le meilleur jeu de mots?

 **Fluffy Prince:** ...je ne vois pas? (J'ai peur)

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Le Scrabble.

 **L'Héroïne** **:** Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait encore?

 **Pasta Master:** J'ai renoncé à comprendre comment mon frère fonctionnait. Surtout à cette heure-là.

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Dis pas ça frérot, on a tous un squelette dans son placard ~ Dans notre cas, ça peut être littéralement vrai.

 **Pasta Master:** ARRGGGG.

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** ne t'énerve pas trop frangin, où tu ne ferras pas de vieux os.

 **Pasta Master:** SANS STOP!

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Sure ce, j'ai un rendez-vous ~

 **Little Pacifist:** heu...Sérieux?

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Hummmm Ketchup. :)

 **Fluffy Prince:** Y a un truc bizarre.

 **Dunkle Flemmard** a changé sa photo de profil.

 **L'héroïne** **:** Une bouteille de ketchup avec un mini tablier où est écris "ma future femme est le boss"?

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Fluffy Prince:** Nan mais là...y a VRAIMENT un truc qui cloche.

 **Little Pacifist:** ça semble assez évident. Sans ne dirait pas qu'il a un rendez vous avec une bouteille de ketchup. Remarque ce serait le genre de photo de profil qui lui plairait...

 **Fluffy Prince:** Au fait, elle est où notre frangine? Elle devrait pas être là à se moquer de lui?

 **Little Pacifist:...**

 **Fluffy Prince:** ...Ho.

 **Little Pacifist** : CHARA!

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Je suis grillée.

 **L'héroïne:** Jeune fille, as-tu _ **hacké**_ le compte de Sans?

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** J'ai pas hacké. J'ai trouvé son mot de passe. _NUANCE._

 **Little Pacifist:** Heu...

 **Fluffy Prince:** Laisses moi deviner "Papyrus"?

 **Pasta Master:** VOYONS PRINCE ASRIEL MON FRÈRE NE SERAIT PAS SI PRÉVISIBLE!

 **Little Pacifist:** (Pap, n'écris pas en majuscules s'il te plaît.)

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** En même temps, pirater le compte de Sans est facile, son mot de passe est TELLEMENT prévisible " _papyrusestsupercool_ "

 **Fluffy Prince:** Sérieusement?

 **L'Héroine:** Un mot de passe, c'est pas censé être quelque chose de SECRET?

 **Scienti-Geek:** Si.

 **Dunkle Flemmard** a changé son statut en "je suis super prévisible"

 **Little Pacifist:** Vu son mot de passe, c'est dur de nier...

 _(Fluffy Prince aime ça)_

 **Pasta Master:** Frisk, Asriel, n'encouragez pas votre soeur.

 _Dunkle Flemmard s'est déconnecté._

 **Fluffy Prince:** Comment Sans va réagir quand il va revenir?

 **Little Pacifist:** Il est capable de trouver ça drôle.

* * *

 **Fluffy Prince:** Je me demande à quoi je ressemblerais si j'étais un humain?

 **Little Pacifist:** Tu serais mignon comme tout. Avec une bouille d'ange et...

 **Bloody Eyes** : Un albinos aux yeux rouges. Tu devrais te tartiner de crème solaire. Tu devrais porter lunettes de soleil et chapeau.

 **Fluffy Prince:**...

 **Little Pacifist:** Et si toi tu étais un monstre, je te verrais bien en lapine. Avec des oreilles toutes douces. Et de la fourrure jaune comme un tournesol.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Ouais bonne idée, j'aurais vendu des glaces piégées. (Surtout aux humains tombés)

 **Little Pacifist:** Faire de la concurrence à Nice Cream? C'est pas cool.

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** C'est plus le "glaces piégées" qui m'inquiéterais en fait. ( _piégées à quoi?_ )

( _Dunkle Flemmard aime ça_ )

* * *

 **Bloody Eyes** : J'ai une question existentielle.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Et c'est?

 **Bloody Eyes** : BurgerPants ronronne-t-il si on le gratte derrière les oreilles? Puisque c'est un chat?

 **Fluffy Prince:** _..._

 _Fluffy Prince s'est déconnecté._

 **Bloody Eyes** : NAN MAIS ATTEND. J'AI BESOIN DE RÉPONSES.

* * *

 **The Cat** a écrit sur le mur de **Bloody Eyes** : Je suis un chat donc OUI je ronronne. Re-essaie de me grattouiller et tu te mange un coup de griffe.

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Bloody Eyes** a écrit sur le mur de **The Cat** : ouais ouais on sait, seul un certain lapin peut le faire hein?

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça_ )

 **The Cat** a écrit sur le mur de **Bloody Eyes** : Au fait, avec tout les chocolats chauds que tu as bu en laissant sur ta note, tu dois au Salon de Thé une certaine somme ma petite.

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Bloody Eyes** a écrit sur le mur de **The Cat** : Rappelles moi grâce à qui tu sors avec Nice?

 **The Cat** a écrit sur le mur de **Bloody Eyes** : Grâce à Frisk. (toi tu profitais du buffet de pâtisseries)

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Little Pacifist** a écrit sur le mur de **Bloody Eyes :** Grâce à moi. (Tu te goinfrais de glaces au chocolat pendant ce temps toi)

 _(The Cat aime ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince** a écrit sur le mur de **Bloody Eyes** : Grâce à Frisk. (Sérieux Chara)

 _(The Cat aime ça)_

 **Dragon Fafnir** a écrit sur le mur de **Bloody Eyes** : Grâce à Frisk. (Et moi ~)

 _(The Cat aime ça)_

 **Dunkle Flemmard** a écrit sur le mur de **Bloody Eyes** : Grâce à la petiote. Pas grâce à toi. T'es une horrible shippeuse.

 _(The Cat aime ça)_

 **L'Héroïne** a écrit sur le mur de **Bloody Eyes** : C'est Frisk qui a aidé, pas toi. (Toi tu essaie de mettre un autre couple ensemble hein?)

 _(The Cat aime ça)_

 **Scienti-Geek** a écrit sur le mur de **Bloody Eyes** : Je confirme. C'est Frisk qui leurs a donné un coup de pouce. (Et je l'ai aidé)

 _(The Cat aime ça)_

 **Fabuleuse Star** a écrit sur le mur de **Bloody Eyes** : Je suis fabuleusement CERTAIN que c'est Frisk qui a aidé Nice et Burger a se mettre ensemble.

 _(The Cat aime ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes** a changé son statut en _Je-vous-déteste-tous._

 **Little Pacifist** a écrit sur le mur de **Bloody Eyes** :Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête.

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

* * *

 **Goat Mum** a envoyé un message privé à **Dunkle Flemmard** : Sans, sais tu qui est l'adulte qui a accès au groupe des **Enfants Dreemurr** et qui le modère? Ils ont négocié pour que ça ne soit ni Asgore, ni moi.

 **Dunkle Flemmard** : Ce n'est pas moi. Et ce n'est pas Papyrus non plus (il s'en vanterait sinon).

 **Goat Mum:** Ce n'est pas Alphys ou Undyne non plus.

 **Dunkle Flemmard** : Restent Mettaton, Blooky, BurgerPants et Nice Cream.

 **Goat Mum: ...**

 **Dunkle Flemmard** : Presque sûr que c'est Blooky. Ou BurgerPants.


	4. MonsterBook 4

**Disclaimer:** Undertale _a_ été créée par Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Persos de Undertale, principalement les Enfants Dreemurr.

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Timeline:** Undertale. Post-Pacifique

 **Note:** Fin tellement pacifique que Chara et Asriel sont revenus à la vie.

 **Note 2:** Et les monstres doivent apprendre les trucs de l"humanité.

 **Note 3:** Je n'utilise pas Facebook, donc ce ne sera peut-être pas très juste. donc imaginez ça comme celui des monstres uniquement (mais qui serait relié à celui des humains).

* * *

 **MonsterBook IV**

* * *

 _-Groupe des Enfants Dreemurr-_

* * *

 **Little Pacifst:** Vous me recevez?

 **Fluffy Prince:** totalement :3

 **Bloody Eyes:** Azzie, arrêtes avec les smileys.

 **F** **luffy Prince:** Nope :P

 **Little Pacifist:** Bon vous êtes prêt?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Je suppose oui.

 **Little Pacifist:** L'opération " _réconcilier nos parents, qu'ils le veuillent ou non_ " va commencer!

 **Bloody Eyes:** La prochaine fois c'est moi qui choisi le nom de la mission. Tu es aussi mauvais que papa pour les choisir.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Tu l'aurais appeler comment toi?

 **Little Pacifist:** J'aurais aussi pu choisir " _permettre à papa et maman d'être premier au prochain concours de frottage de nez_ " mais...

 **Bloody Eyes:** MAIS C'EST ENCORE PIRE FRISK. Tu sais à quel point c'est embarrassant ce concours? Rien que voir Dogamy et sa femme, c'est embarrassant. Alors imagine nos parents. (Et moi je l'ai déjà vu hein. Je t'assure que c'est super gênant.)

 _(Fluffy Prince aime ça)_

 **Little Pacifist:** Bah va y Chara, dis ce que tu aurais fait.

 **Fluffy Prince** **:** Moi j'aurais dit " _Opération être une famille à nouveau"_. Quelque chose comme ça.

 **Bloody Eyes:** C'est mieux Azzie mais nan! Faut un truc qui claque.

 **Fluffy Prince** **:** Donc?

 **Bloody Eyes:** " _Opération Faire-En-Sorte-que-Sans-Reste-LOIN-de-maman-en-faisant-revenir-papa"_

 **Fluffy Prince** **:**..OO

 **Little Pacifist:** Sans et maman? Sérieux? Tu serais pas un ch'tit peu parano? Ils sont juste meilleurs potes.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Peu importe. (leurs blagues laissent à désirer quand même)

 **Fluffy Prince** **:** J'ai une question sinon: pourquoi on ne se retrouve pas au grenier, dans notre "salle privée"? En prétendant préparer la nuit des étoiles qui aura lieu bientôt?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Il ne faut pas que les cibles se doutent de quelque chose.

 **Little Pacifist:** ...c'est sûr que toi, tu n'es **pas** suspecte à taper tes messages en ricanant. Du tout.

 _(Fluffy Prince aime ça_ )

 **Fluffy Prince** on s'en fiche après tout, je VEUX que papa revienne.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Bah moi aussi.

 **Little Pacifst:** Pareil, je veux plus le voir triste.

 **Fluffy Prince :** Et puis si il ne revient pas, SANS pourrait...

 **Bloody Eyes:** S'il te plaît, ne dis pas de bêtises. Sans et maman, sérieux? Elle le foutrait dehors après deux jours. T'as vu sa chambre? IL A UN TOURBILLON AVEC DES CHAUSSETTES SALES ET UN CLÉBARD DEDANS.

 _(Little Pacifist aime ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** T'es d'mon avis Frisk? Je croyais que tu l'adorais ton dunkle.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Mais tu disais...

 **Bloody Eyes:** C'était une blague!

 **Little Pacifist:** J'en ai juste marre qu'il me charrie à propos de Fafnir.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Hooooo :3

 **Little Pacifist:** CHARA ON A 11 ANS BON SANG! (Attend que tu te trouves un copain ou une copine je te lâcherais pas)

 **Bloody Eyes:** :3 (j'attend de voir ça frangine)

 **Fluffy Prince:** Chara arrêtes.

 **Little Pacifist:** Sérieusement, on a tout pour la mission?

 **Bloody Eyes:** ...Ben oui?

 **Little Pacifist:** Le repas?

 **Fluffy Prince** **:** Parfaitement préparé. Papyrus ne s'y est pas mêlé. Les spaghettis, c'est pas assez romantique. (Sauf dans ce film qu'on a vu l'autre jour)

 **Bloody Eyes:** Surtout les siennes (Et on en mange assez souvent en plus).

 **Fluffy Prince** **:** Chaarraaaa. Ce n'est plus aussi immangeable ce qu'il fait.

 **Bloody Eyes:** D'accord d'accord. Il s'est amélioré, on peut les garder dans notre estomac sans que celui-ci ne se révolte. (Le goût est encore à travailler).

 **Little Pacifist:** **:** Muffet nous a fait un super gâteau. Elle nous supporte totalement. J'avais trouvé la recette, et elle m'a aidé à le faire avec les ingrédients que Undyne m'a aidé à acheter. (Je parie que Alphys doit être super excitée à l'heure qu'il est)

 **Bloody Eyes:** Et Sans ne pourrira pas la soirée avec des blagues stupides. En se téléportant comme ça d'un coup.

 **Little Pacifist:**...

 **Fluffy Prince** ...

 **Bloody Eyes:** Quoi?

 **Little Pacifist:** CHARA TU AS FAIS QUOI?

 **Fluffy Prince** **:** CHARA QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Somnifère extra fort made in Alphys dans son ketchup.

 **Little Pacifist:**...

 **Fluffy Prince** ...

 **Bloody Eyes:** VOUS IMAGINIEZ QUOI AU JUSTE?

 **Little Pacifst:** Rien?

 **Fluffy Prince** Bref...L'ambiance?

 **Little Pacifist:** J'ai trouvé une musique sympa.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Et j'ai trafiqué le câble de la télé pour que les parents ne sachent pas qu'il y a une grosse tempête. Qui va coincer papa à la maison. Jusqu'à demain.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Et j'ai trouvé du gui.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Azzie, c'est pas l'époque.

 **Little Pacifist:** Ben vu que les monstres fêtaient Noël plusieurs fois par an dans le monde souterrain.

 _(Bloody Eyes aime ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** Oui mais non c'est pas assez subtile.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Awww

 **Bloody Eyes:** Aussi faut vraiment peaufiner parce que quand l'orage éclatera, on ne pourra PAS se connecter.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Et si après que papa soit obligé de rester là, on leurs proposait de regarder un film et on va se "coucher" au bout d'un moment? En les laissant seuls devant?

 _(Bloody Eyes et Little Pacifist aiment ça)_

 **Little Pacifist:** Quel genre de film?

 **Fluffy Prince:** Romantique, bien sûr.

 _(Little Pacifist aime ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes** **:** Et donc? C'est ça que t'es allé chercher à la bibliothèque?

 _ **Fluffy Prince** a publié une photo._

 **Bloody Eyes** **:** Titanic? Carrément?

 **Little Pacifist:** Vu qu'ils ont la larme facile...

 **Bloody Eyes** **:** Ça va _trop_ bien marcher!

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps.._

* * *

 **Scienti-Geek** a envoyé un message privé à **Pasta Master** : Comment va Sans? Il a soudainement arrêté de taper et j'ai eu un _zzzzzzzzzzzz_ en continue.

 **Pasta Master** : Il dort sur son clavier.

 **Pasta Master** : SÉRIEUSEMENT IL VA L'ABÎMER.

 **Scienti-Geek** : haha ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. S'endormir comme ça...haha

 **Pasta Master** : NON PAS QUE CE N'EST JAMAIS ARRIVE AVANT MAIS...

 **Scienti-Geek** : Mais?

 **Pasta Master** : CE SERAIT LA TROISIÈME FOIS QU'IL CHANGERAIT DE CLAVIER EN TROIS MOIS.

 **Scienti-Geek** : Je peux lui en faire un plus solide?

 **Pasta Master** : DEJA QU'IL NE FICHE PAS GRAND CHOSE A SON TRAVAIL. SI IL GASPILLE SA PAIE POUR REMPLACER UN CLAVIER QU'IL A ABÎME EN DORMANT DESSUS.

 **Scienti-Geek** : Et donc?

 **Pasta Master** : Je l'ai mis au lit. Quel dommage, le roi allait manger chez la reine aujourd'hui, je leurs aurait bien fait mon gâteau de spaghettis mais monsieur Sans s'endors sur son clavier. donc moi le grand Papyrus, ait du prendre soin de lui.

 **Scienti-Geek** : Je crois que le trio en a fait un justement. De gâteau. Peut-être pas aux nouilles mais...

 **Pasta Master** : Ha c'est bien. Sinon Undyne qu'est-ce que tu fais?

 **Scienti-Geek** : Undyne et moi allions nous regarder un animé.

 **Pasta Master** : Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à me regarder quelque chose à la télévision moi aussi.

 **Scienti-Geek** : Fais attention, déconnecte tout quand l'orage commencera.

* * *

 **Scienti-Geek** a changé son statut en "Quand tu sens tes pêchés te peser sur les épaules"

 **The Héroïne:** Hein?

 **Bloody Eyes** a changé son statut en "Character ne va pas arrêter de shipper"

( _Scienti-Geek aime çà_ )

 **Fluffy Prince** a changé son statut en "My heart will goooo"

 **Little Pacifist** a changé son statut en "Quand votre soeur et votre frère ont mangé TROP de sucre"

 _(Pasta Master aime ça)_

 **Pasta Master** a changé son statut en "Quand votre frère roupille sur son clavier"

 **Scienti-Geek:** L'orage commence. Si vous tenez à vos appareils...

 _Tout le monde s'est déconnecté..._

* * *

 _Note de fin de chapitre:_ Certains des événements évoqués seront publiés en OS sur le recueil " **Petites Histoires du Multivers** "

 _Note de fin de chapitre 2_ : Et aussi, si vous voulez voir les monstres réagir à des choses en particuliers ou à être perdu avec la culture humaine...proposez des idées, je vous les développerais avec autant d'humour que possible.


	5. MonsterBook 5

**Disclaimer:** Undertale _a_ été créée par Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Persos de Undertale, principalement les Enfants Dreemurr.

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Timeline:** Undertale. Post-Pacifique

 **Note:** Fin tellement pacifique que Chara et Asriel sont revenus à la vie.

 **Note 2:** Et les monstres doivent apprendre les trucs de l"humanité.

 **Note 3:** Je n'utilise pas Facebook, donc ce ne sera peut-être pas très juste. donc imaginez ça comme celui des monstres uniquement (mais qui serait relié à celui des humains).

* * *

 **MonsterBook V**

* * *

 **The** **Héroïne:** a changé sa photo de profil.

 **Little Pacifist:** Joli. Une photo de toi jaillissant d'une vague.

 **Fluffy Prince:** (ça fait très dents de la mer)

 **Scienti_Geek** (ou la petite sirène)

 **Fluffy Prince:** (Oui aussi.)

 **The** **Héroïne:** Oui. Alphys m'a prise quand on était à la plage l'autre jour. Je lui ai demandé. Je voulais une photo cool de moi sortant de l'eau d'un coup.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Je me demande comment tu as pu te baigner. Elle était FROIDE. Et on avait de GROSSES vagues.

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Parce qu'elle était comme un poisson dans l'eau.

 _(Goat Mum aime ça)_

 **Pasta Master:** J'ai eu peur qu'elle se noie à un moment.

 **Little Pacifist:** Undyne à des poumons de dauphin.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Ce n'est pas des poissons les dauphins? Undyne n'a pas de branchies pourtant.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Non ce sont des mammifères, ils ont des poumons. Comme les humains. Ils peuvent juste être longtemps en apnée.

 **The** **Héroïne:** Et Al a rendu mon téléphone imperméable. Je peux l'utiliser sous la surface.

 **Dunkle Master:** ça fait " _bloub bloub bloub_ " quand on t'appelle sous l'eau?

 **The** **Héroïne:** -_-

* * *

 **Bloody Eyes** a changé sa photo de profil.

 _(Fluffy Prince aime ça)_

 **Little Pacifist:** T'as abusé sur le maquillage.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Depuis quand t'as été en contrôle? Jamais!

 **Bloody Eyes** a changé son statut en "J'ai le contrôle partenaire"

 **Little Pacifist:** ho mon dieu, je suis terrifiée. Il faut qu'un héros vienne me sauver (imaginez moi dire ça avec un ton monocorde)

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** ...Quelle actrice frangine.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Tu as fait comment pour les traces noires?

 **Goat Mum:** C'est ce que je me demande aussi...on croirait que tu saignes des yeux.

 **Bloody Eyes:** J'ai mélangé des produits de maquillages et des trucs sans danger..mais j'ai tout essuyé après avoir prit le selfie.

 **Little Pacifist:** On dirais que tu vomis du sang noir après avoir eu une hémorragie interne dans l'estomac. (Et qu'on t'a crevé les yeux)

 _(Dunckle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** =) c'est le but partenaire ~

* * *

 **Fluffy Prince** a changé sa photo de profil.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Et toi tu te change en super dieu de l'autre monde pour prendre un selfie? C'est gaspiller de l'énergie pour rien ça. Sure que les âmes qui ont bien voulu t'aider à retrouver ton corps n'imaginaient pas que tu t'amuse comme ça.

 **Little Pacifist:** Mais si elles doivent trouver ça drôle. Asriel s'amuse, c'est tout.

 **Fluffy Prince:** ouaip. Et en fait c'est pas un selfie, j'ai demandé à une passante de me prendre en photo.

 **Goat Mum:** Asriel, ne fais pas peur aux humains!

 **Fluffy Prince** : Vu que ses enfants ont TOUS fait un selfie avec moi...ils n'ont PAS eu peur. La plus jeune m'a dit que j'étais plus mignon que la chèvre de monsieur Seguin.

 **Little Pacifist:** ...

 **Bloody Eyes:** ...

 **Fluffy Prince** : Quoi?

 **Little Pacifist:** Rien rien...héhé.

 **Bloody Eyes:** On va rire quand il va lire l'histoire. =)

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

* * *

 **Pasta Master** a changé sa photo de profil.

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** ...Un collage avec des pâtes? C'est ton visage?

 **Pasta Master:** Un Drapeau Pirate en pâtes! Sur un papier noir.

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** ...C'est...très joli.

 **Little Pacifist:** ça t'amuse d'avoir autant de pâtes hein?

 **Pasta Master:** IL Y EN A EN FORMES DE PAPILLON.

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Pasta Master:** ON PEUT FAIRE DES GRATINS.

 _(Dunkle Fleammrd aime ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** Le rapport avec le drapeau pirate?

* * *

 **Little Pacifist** a changé sa photo de profil.

 **Bloody Eyes:** C'était où ça?

 **Little Pacifist:** Dans une grotte que j'ai visité avec Fafnir. Je trouvais ce stalagmite marrant. Donc j'ai pris la pose. Et Fafnir la photo.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Ha? :3

 **Little Pacifist: ...** oui. Et le casque sur sa tête m'éclairait assez pour donner du style à la photo.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Ca pour être stylé. Elle est cool.

 **Dragon Fafnir:** J'avoue que j'en suis particulièrement fier de cette photo.

* * *

 **King Fluffybuns** a changé sa photo de profil.

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** Joli tablier papa =)

 **Fluffy Prince:** Evidemment, c'est toi qui a brodé l'inscription dessus.

 **Little Pacifist:** " _Le Roi des Jardiniers met la main à la pâte"_ C'est mignon Chara.

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **King Fluffybuns** a changé son statut en "Ce soir, le jardinier devient pizzaïolo."

 **King Fluffybuns** : Puisque Tori ne veut pas qu'on commande de pizza, les enfants et moi allons en faire ce soir.

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince** : PIIZZAAAA

 **Bloody Eyes:** PIIZZAAAA

 **Little Pacifist** : PIIZZAAAA

 **Goat Mum:** ...Du moment que ils n'en mangent pas trop. Gare à toi sinon Gorey.

 _( Des tas de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Goat Mum:** Et que la cuisine brille quand je reviendrais. _  
_

 **King Fluffybuns** : bien reçu Tori.

* * *

 **Dragon Fafnir** a changé sa photo de profil.

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment çà)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** Joli

 **Little Pacifist:** Tu as demandé à quelqu'un de te prendre au milieu des flammes? Après t'être maquillé pour avoir l'air plus féroce?

 **Dragon Fafnir:** T'en fais pas, mes écailles sont immunisées contre le feu.

 **Dragon Fafnir** a changé son statut en "Je suis le feu, je suis la classe"

 _(Little Pacifist aime ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** Quelqu'un ne veux pas plagier une phrase.

 **Dragon Fafnir: J** 'ai juste pas envie de dire que je suis la mort. C'est pas très pacifiste.

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment çà)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** Même si pour le moment, vu que des ailes n'ont pas poussé, tu ressemble plus à un raptor qu'à un dragon.

 **Dragon Fafnir: ...**

 **Bloody Eyes:** Quoi c'est vrai?!

 **Dragon Fafnir** a changé sa photo de profil.

 **Little Pacifist:** Une photo de toi "maquillé", surgissant d'un buisson?

 **Dragon Fafnir** a changé son statut en "Clever Boy"

 **Dragon Fafnir :** Je dois changer mon pseudo en _Jurassic Fafnir_ aussi?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Tu me troll le lézard?


	6. MonsterBook 6 (Halloween 1)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale _a_ été créée par Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Persos de Undertale, principalement les Enfants Dreemurr.

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Timeline:** Undertale. Post-Pacifique

 **Note:** Fin tellement pacifique que Chara et Asriel sont revenus à la vie.

 **Note 2:** Et les monstres doivent apprendre les trucs de l"humanité.

 **Note 3:** Je n'utilise pas Facebook, donc ce ne sera peut-être pas très juste. donc imaginez ça comme celui des monstres uniquement (mais qui serait relié à celui des humains).

* * *

 **MonsterBook VI**

 **Halloween 1**

* * *

 **Pasta Master:** POURQUOI ON A DES SQUELETTES SUSPENDUS PARTOUT? ET DES CITROUILLES CREUSÉES EN TÊTES EFFRAYANTES?

 **The Héroïne:** M'enfin Papyrus, c'est marrant.

 **Pasta Master** a publié une photo.

 **Pasta Master:** C'EST UN CULTE DES SQUELETTES? ET DES CITROUILLES?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Non c'est juste Halloween la semaine prochaine ( _dans une dizaine de jours en fait_ )

 **Pasta Master:** Halloween?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Yep

 **The Héroïne:** : C'est quoi?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Halloween est une fête folklorique célébrée dans la soirée du 31 octobre, veille de la fête chrétienne de la Toussaint.

 **Little Pacifist:** La Toussaint est la fête des morts. C'est la tradition d'aller fleurir les tombes.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Halloween est aussi un héritage de la fête païenne de Samain qui était célébrée au début de l'automne par les Celtes.

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça_ )

 **King Fluffybuns:** La Samain? Ça je connais. Les monstres la fêtaient avec les humains avant d'être enfermés sous la montagne.

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Little Pacifist** : La tradition moderne la plus connue veut que les enfants se déguisent avec des costumes effrayants comme des costumes de fantômes, de sorcières, de monstres ou de vampires et aillent sonner aux portes en demandant des friandises avec la formule : Trick or treat! qui signifie «des bonbons ou un sort!»

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Bloody Eyes:** Haaa Chocolat. Bonbons. Gâteaux.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Ben tiens...

 **Bloody Eyes:** ILS SONT TOUS A MOI.

 **Goat Mum** : Je sens que je vais devoir peser le résultat de votre chasse...

 _(King Fluffybuns aime ça)_

 **King Fluffybuns:** Il faudrait probablement prévenir les monstres, qu'ils ne soient pas destabilisés si des enfants humains deguisés viennent frapper à leur porte en les menaçant de "sorts". Et pour que leurs enfants participent aussi. Ce serait une bonne occasion de fêter cela tous ensemble.

 _(Goat Mum aime ça)_

 **Little Pacifist:** Pas de problème papa. Asriel,Chara et moi on va faire des affiches.

 _(Bloody Eyes et Fluffy Prince aiment ça)_

 **The Héroïne:** Et si on faisait un concours de déguisements?

 _(Tout le monde aime ça)_

* * *

 **Pasta Master:** Au fait...Quand vous dites "ou un sort"...

 **Little Pacifist:** Des farces. Généralement dans le jardin ou sur la porte de la personne qui n'a pas voulu donner de sucreries.

 **Pasta Master:** Ha...

 **Little Pacifist:** Pourquoi, tu imaginais quoi?

 **Pasta Master:** ...Je ne sais pas en fait. Vous ne faites pas de magie donc...

 **The Héroïne:** DES FARCES? Les traditions humaines commencent à me plaire.

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Quel genre de Farces?

 **Little Pacifist:** Ben...ça dépens? Ce sont des enfants qui font ça, c'est assez innocent.

 **Bloody Eyes** : Ca dépent des enfants oui. Certaines peuvent être de vrais sales gosses.

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Comme toi?

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Bloody Eyes** a changé son profil en "vous êtes tous sur ma liste"

* * *

 **Fluffy Prince:** Je vais me déguiser en Dieu de l'Outre Monde *o*

 **Bloody Eyes:** Quelle originalité. Tu peux déjà utiliser ta magie pour te grandir.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Chara...

 **Little Pacifist:** Ne l'écoute pas Azzie, tu seras le plus mignon de tous. Un petit monarque comme tout le monde aime.

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Fluffy Prince** a changé en profil en "The God of HyperBeam"

 **Little Pacifist:** Et toi Chara, en démon je suppose?

 **Bloody Prince:** Nan Frisk, je serais un VAMPIRE.

 **Little Pacifist:** Pas de ceux qui brillent au soleil j'espère?

( _Scienti_Geek aime ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** NE ME PARLES PAS DE CES BOUQUINS JUSTE BONS A ALLUMER UN FEU.

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça_ )

* * *

 **Bloody Eyes** a publié une photo.

 _(Beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Little Pacifist:** Tu sais on a compris que tu détestais ces livres avec des vampires qui brillent au soleil. Pas besoin de faire une photo de ces bouquins poignardés, sur un bûcher dans le jardin, dans un cercle sacrificiel.

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** T'as gaspillé de l'argent pour acheter la série.

 **Bloody Eyes :** Nan je les ai trouvé dans un carton dans une ruelle.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Une Poubelle quoi.

 **Little Pacifist** : Evite d'invoquer un démon en sacrifiant ces livres, il serait grognon d'être invoqué avec quelque chose de si mauvais.

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Goat Mum:** Ha c'est ça le feu dans le jardin?

 **Bloody Eyes:** BRÛLE MAUVAISE LITTÉRATURE! BRUUULLLEEE!

 _(Des TAS de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** Whoa tu as explosé le record de like.

 **Little Pacifist:** Évites les sacrifices dans le jardin, ça fait mauvais genre.

* * *

 **Fluffy Prince** a publie une photo.

 **The Héroïne:** hooo...ton costume avance bien. Vu qu'il ne reste que quatre jours, vaut mieux remarque.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Maman m'aide beaucoup pour la couture.

 **Goat Mum:** Tu es très doué mon chéri.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Chara ricane dans sa chambre quand elle fait le sien. C'est flippant.

 **Little Pacifist :** rien ne m'étonne venant d'elle maintenant.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Et toi Frisk?

 **Little Pacifist** a publié une photo.

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince** : Hooo en viking? *o*

 **Little Pacifist:** Oui. Astrid Hofferson.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Ho ce film t'a vraiment plu hein?

 **Little Pacifist:** hehehe.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Et donc Fafnir se déguise en Krokmou?

 **Little Pacifist:** Oui. il voulait faire Tempête au début mais le costume était un peu trop compliqué. Et puis le noir va mieux avec ses écailles.

* * *

 **The Héroïne** a publié une photo.

( _Scienti_Geek aime ça_ )

 **Little Pacifist:** En pirate hein?

 **Pasta Master:** Ho c'est le même drapeau que dans ma chambre! La preuve que des squelettes étaient sur terre!

 **Bloody Eyes:** Nan, pas du tout. C'est juste des brigands des mers qui avaient une tête de mort sur leur drapeau pour terrifier les gens.

 **Pasta Master:** ...

 _Pasta Master s'est déconnecté._

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Chara!

 **Bloody Eyes:** QUOI J'AI DIS LA VÉRITÉ CETTE FOIS.

 **Little Pacifist:** tu aurais pu la dire d'une autre façon...


	7. MonsterBook 7 (La Culture Humaine I)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale _a_ été créée par Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Persos de Undertale, principalement les Enfants Dreemurr.

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Timeline:** Undertale. Post-Pacifique

 **Note:** Fin tellement pacifique que Chara et Asriel sont revenus à la vie.

 **Note 2:** Et les monstres doivent apprendre les trucs de l"humanité.

 **Note 3:** Je n'utilise pas Facebook, donc ce ne sera peut-être pas très juste. donc imaginez ça comme celui des monstres uniquement (mais qui serait relié à celui des humains).

* * *

 **MonsterBook VI**

 **La Culture Humaine I**

* * *

 **Little Pacifist:** Il ne faut pas briser le coeur des gens. Parce qu'on n'en a qu'un seul.

 _(Beaucoup de personne aiment ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** Totalement.

 **Bloody Eyes:** En fait. Mieux vaut briser des os, puisqu'on en a 206. Le mieux est de péter le genou.

 **Little Pacifist:**...C'est effrayant dit comme ça.

 **Pasta Master:** LES ENFANTS ON NE CASSE PAS LES OS DES GENS.

 _(Goat Mum aime ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** Sinon tout les mecs ont le même point sensibles. Un coup de genou et t'es tranquille!

 _(Beaucoup de personne aiment ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** OO

 **Goat Mum:** CHARA!

* * *

 **The** **Héroïne** : Cette série, Sherlock, elle est cool.

 **Scienti_Geek:** Je dirais que la relation entre le détective et son associé est très plaisante à regarder ~

 _(Beaucoup de personne aiment ça)_

 **Pasta Master:** Tu es la seule à penser ça Alphys, ce n'est qu'une belle amitié.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Actuellement Pap, 80% de ceux qui regardent la série pensent qu'ils sont gays. Et même dans ceux qui lisent les histoires des livres originaux, beaucoup sourient comme le chat de cheschire. Donc non, ce n'est pas juste Alphys.

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Pasta Master:** Ha? Mais celui appelé John dénie tout le temps.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Ettttttt? **:3**

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Pasta Master:** QUOI?

* * *

 _ **Scienti_Geek** a publié une photo._

 **Little Pacifist** : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

 **Fluffy Prince:** Ça ressemble à votre cuisine...

 **Little Pacifist:** C'EST leur cuisine Azzie.

 **Scienti-Geek:** Undyne a tenté de faire des lasagnes. Avec une sauce maison.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Ce qui explique les murs repeint en rouge tomate. On se croirait dans un mauvais film d'horreur.

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Pasta Master:** Pourquoi?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Nan mais ces nuances de rouge partout, ce rouge qui dégouline sur les murs et le sol...

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Pasta Master:** NYYEEEHHHH

* * *

 **The Héroïne:** Je me pose une question. Je sais que c'est un film mais bon..

 **Little Pacifist:** Ouais?

 **The Héroïne:** J'ai regardé Terminator 2 avec Alphys. Pourquoi le type qui l'a envoyé sauvé son _lui enfant_ ne lui a pas donné une photo de lui et son adresse, histoire de faciliter la mission de protection?

 **Little Pacifist:** ...Probablement parce que le réalisateur du film voulait mettre du suspense. Inutile puisqu'on sait depuis le début que le garçon ne va pas mourir.

 **Bloody Eyes:** C'est de qu'on appelle un paradoxe temporel ~

 **The Héroïne:** Ok et c'est quoi ce délire de le mettre à poil le robot (et l'acteur qui le joue donc)? Déjà dans le premier film...

 **Bloody Eyes: :3**

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Little Pacifist:** J'aurais pas dit ça comme ça Chara mais oui.

 **The Héroïne:**...J'ai pas compris.

 **Scienti_Geek:** Les humains semblent avoir compris eux puisque c'est eux qui aiment la réaction de Chara.

 **The Héroïne:** JE VEUX COMPRENDRE!

* * *

 **Pasta Master:** Ho fait, Sans m'a lu une histoire hier soir. De histoire de la mythologie nordique. Et je voudrais savoir, à propos de Sleipnir.

 **Little Pacifist:** Ho oui le cheval à 8 pattes.

 **Pasta Master:** Mais comment il est né? Comme les bébés monstres?

 **Bloody Eyes: :3**

 **Little Pacifist:** CHARA NON

 **Fluffy Prince:** Oo

 **Bloody Eyes:** Simple, Loki s'est transformé en jument pour éloigner l'étalon qui était "magique". Donc pas étonnant que Loki ait eu un poulain.

 **Fluffy Prince:** ...Attends c'est un dieu qui s'est changé en jument? Les humains ont de drôles d'idées avec leurs mythologies.

 **Pasta Master:** d'accord mais comment le bébé est né?

 _Bloody Eyes s'est déconnecté_.

 **Pasta Master:** Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

 **Fluffy Prince:** Chara est en train de hurler de rire dans sa chambre.

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Little Pacifist** a écrit sur le mur de **Dunkle Flemmard** : Sérieux expliques lui comment on fait les enfants. Ça devient vraiment gênant. Même Azzie, Fafnir, Chara et moi qui avons 11 ans, on sait quoi...

( _Goat Mum aime ça_ )

 **The Héroïne** a écrit sur le mur de **Dunkle Flemmard** : Je confirme, ça devient VRAIMENT gênant.

 **Goat Mum** a écrit sur le mur de **Dunkle Flemmard** : Et JE vais le faire si tu ne le fais pas.

 _(King Fluffybuns, The Héroïne, Scienti-Geek et Fluffy Prince aiment ça_ )


	8. MonsterBook 8

**Disclaimer:** Undertale _a_ été créée par Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Persos de Undertale, principalement les Enfants Dreemurr.

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Timeline:** Undertale. Post-Pacifique

 **Note:** Fin tellement pacifique que Chara et Asriel sont revenus à la vie.

 **Note 2:** Et les monstres doivent apprendre les trucs de l"humanité.

 **Note 3:** Je n'utilise pas Facebook, donc ce ne sera peut-être pas très juste. donc imaginez ça comme celui des monstres uniquement (mais qui serait relié à celui des humains).

* * *

 **MonsterBook 8**

* * *

 **Pasta Master:** J'adore ce jeu les Sims, on peut créer des maisons et des familles! On peut faire des histoires d'amours.

 **Little Pacifist:** Ouais même ça devient répétitif à la longue. Mais je peux comprendre que les monstres aiment ça. ;)

 **Pasta Master:** ON PEUT ADOPTER DES ENFANTS! ON PEUX FAIRE DE GRANDES FAMILLES DANS DE BELLES MAISONS.

 **Bloody Eyes:** on peut les tuer de plein de façons, brûler la maison, les noyer dans la piscine, les électrocuter et...

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Chaarra!

 **Pasta Master:** NYYEEHHH

 **Bloody Eyes:** Une des raisons pour lesquelles je joue à SimCity: Créer une ville paradisiaque et idéale pour balancer des catastrophes naturelles dessus et la détruire.

 **Little Pacifist:** Dire que tes villes sont parfaites! Et tu passes des heures à les faire.

 **Bloody Eyes:** CA REND LES CHOSES PLUS INTÉRESSANTES. PREND LA FATALITÉ ET LA COLÈRE DE MÈRE NATURE DANS LA FACE VILLE!

 **Pasta Master:** Majesté je suis inquiet pour votre fille!

 **Goat Mum:** Heu Papyrus, je crois que Chara n'est pas la seule à faire ça non?

 **Little Pacifist** : Je pense beaucoup de gens le font et une partie ne l'admettra jamais.

* * *

P **asta Master:** Ce marathon Disney était très intéressant.

 **Bloody Eyes:** J'avais oublié à quel point le prince de blanche-neige trempait dans l'illégalité.

 **Pasta Master:** Hu Oo? Que veux-tu dire?

 **Bloody Eyes:** 1) Il _stalke_ la princesse DE 14 ANS quand elle chante dans la cour 2) Il entre _par effraction_ dans un autre château que le sien 3) Il embrasse une fille DE 14 ANS présumée morte. Nécrophilie donc. Et ben il cumule notre prince, ça fait peur pour son avenir avec la couronne sur le crâne.

 _(Des tas de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Pasta Master:** NNNYEEEHHH

 **The Héroïne:** Hum mais elle n'était pas morte.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Il le savait quand il l'a vu dans le CERCUEIL de verre des nains? Quand elle avait l'air morte?

 **The Héroïne: .**..heu...non? Pas du tout. Enfin...je pense?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Et dans le conte original, il embarque carrement le cercueil hein.

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça_ )

 **The Héroïne:** Ha ouais carrément louche en fait.

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Gamine, où est ton enfance?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Là où celle de ton frère devrait la rejoindre! J'ai douze ans dans un mois!

 **Fluffy Prince:** On le saura. Tu l'as dis, genre 20 fois depuis une semaine.

 **Little Pacifist:** Depuis 3 jours Azzie, depuis seulement trois jours.

( _Dunkle Flemmard, The Héroïne, Scienti_Geek et The Cat aiment ça_ )

 **Bloody Eyes:** Z'êtes juste jaloux ;P

 **Little Pacifist:** Peu importe, moi c'est le jour de l'équinoxe d'hivers!

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Hey, c'est bientôt hein?

 **Little Pacifist:** Ben Halloween est dans deux jours donc l'équinoxe n'est pas pour toute de suite mais oui on approche! Si on a de la chance, il neigera!

( _Beaucoup de monstres aiment ça_ )

 **Pasta Master:** Je me demande pourquoi les humains aiment tant la neige.

 **Little Pacifist:** Parce que c'est cool!

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Fluffy Prince:** Ben moi ma fête c'est... c'est...heu...

 **Bloody Eyes:** Tu as décidé de le fêter avec Frisk quand tu as été ramené "à la vie", puisque c'était au dernier anniversaire de Frisk justement.

 **Dunkle Master:** quelqu'un serait jaloux ici?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Non! Mes bébés de petit frère et petite soeur fêtent leur anniversaire ensemble, c'est par-fait.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Haha bah depuis j'avais oublié. Depuis tout ce temps déjà? C'est la première fois depuis une...éternité.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Depuis un sacré bon de temps oui. La dernière fois c'était...

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Avant ta salade de boutons d'or?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Cette conversation ne te regardait pas comédien! Dégage!

 **Fluffy Prince:** Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le fêter avec nous Chara?

 **Bloody Eyes:** J'aime ma date de naissance okay? C'est la seule chose qui me reste de ma vie d'avant!

( _Goat Mum et King FluffyBuns aiment ça_ )

 **Little Pacifist:** Dis plutôt que tu aimes l'idée d'être la grande soeur pendant quelques semaines?

 **Fluffy Prince:** Probablement :P

 **Bloody Eyes** : Z'êtes jaloux!

* * *

 **Pasta Master:** Mais le prince de la Belle Au Bois Dormant a plus de personnalité hein?

 **Bloody Eyes:** si on excepte le " _hey papa je viens de rencontrer une fille, a qui j'ai parlé pendant même pas une heure, et je veux déjà l'épouser alors que je suis fiancé à une princesse depuis notre naissance pour une union de paix. Ha et au fait, tu peux dire au père de cette princesse d'aller se faire voir_ " Oui, on peut dire ça. Il a plus de personnalité que celui de Blanche-Neige en tout cas!

 _(Des tas de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** C'est un conte Chara.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Et si on excepte que " _je ne sais pas si les parents de cette fille rencontrée dans les bois seront d'accord pour que je l'épouse vu qu'ils ne me connaissent pas du tout_ " oui il est badass.

 _(Des tas de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Pasta Master:** Mais Aurore EST la princesse.

 **Bloody Eyes:** il ne le savait pas quand il l'a rencontré.

 **Little Pacifist:** Remarque dans Cendrillon, il a DANSE avec la fille et veut la retrouver en faisant essayer une pantoufle à TOUTES LES FILLES. Toutes celles qui étaient au bal. Genre nan j'étais pas à même pas un mètre d'elle. Alors soit il est myope, soit il a des problème de mémoire.

 _(Des tas de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** ouais genre Cendrillon est la seule à faire cette pointure. Statistiquement impossible.

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Little Pacifist:** Sauf si elle fait une pointure bizarre? Et puis elle avait l'autre pour prouver la chose.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Et il a dansé avec elle un bon moment mais nan, il a pas retenu son visage. C'est genre la chose la plus importante non?

( _Scienti-Geek aime ça_ )

 **Fluffy Prince** : Chara, c'est un conte...Ne cherche pas d'explications.

 **Bloody Eyes:** OMG C'EST UN PERVERS IL A PAS REGARDE LE VISAGE EN FAIT!

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Little Pacifist:** Chara NON!

 **The Cat:** Y a plus de jeunesse. Les enfants grandissent trop vite.

 _(Des tas de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** Ouaip **:P**

 **Pasta Master:** Il a regardé quoi alors?

 **Bloody Eyes:** _*imaginez moi rire de façon diabolique ici*_

 **Pasta Master:** Qu'est-ce qu'il a regardé?

 **The Cat:** Plus bas. Probablement.

 _Dunkle Flemmard s'est déconnecté._

 **The Cat:** Flûte...Je vous laisse, faut que j'aille me planquer.

* * *

 **Fluffy Prince:** Mais la fée de la belle et la bête était vache quand même. Transformer un adolescent en bête pendant des années, potentiellement à vie, quand il a juste était impoli.

 **Little Pacifist:** Morale: ne soyez pas mal-élevé avec les personnes âgées.

 _(Goat Mum aime ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** Ouais bon c'était un déguisement. Elle était pas vieille en fait.

 **Little Pacifist:** Et parce qu'il a été un sale gosse et qu'il lui a claqué la porte au nez, il méritait d'avoir son adolescence ruinée et sa vie potentiellement gâchée à jamais? Nan parce que sans Belle, ça serait arrivé!

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** Non?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Cependant j'avoue que c'était un ado qui méritait pleins de claques tellement il était mal-élevé!

 **Little Pacifist:** Ca va, on a comprit que tu auras 12 ans sous peu.

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

* * *

 **Little Pacifist:** Prêt pour Halloween Fafnir?

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Yo j'suis super prêt!

 **Fluffy Prince:** Les humains ET les monstres de la ville d'Ebbot sont super excités; va y avoir un concours de déguisement, un banquet organisé par les parents des deux espèces, un défilé.

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Et ma mère a dit que les humains se sentent rassurés que leurs enfants soient avec des enfants monstres, car ils disent qu'avec eux ils ne risquent rien.

 **Little Pacifist:** Sure, une bande d'adorable petits chevaliers en plumes, écailles, fourrures, avec de mignons costumes ~

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Metatton va faire un concert aussi!

 **Little Pacifist:** YES!

* * *

 _ **Fluffy Prince** a publié une photo._

 _(Tous les monstres aiment ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** AZZIE!

 **Fluffy Prince:** La preuve que notre soeur peut pleurer devant un film.

 **Dunkle Flemmard** : Ho? Quel Film?

 **Little Pacifist:** Le roi lion, à la mort de Mufasa.

 **Bloody Eyes:** VOUS AVEZ PLEURE AUSSI. MÊME PAPA A PLEURE! MÊME UNDYNE!

 **Little Pacifist:** Je crois que tout le monde pleure au moins la première fois qu'ils voient ce moment-là du film.

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

* * *

 _A suivre_


	9. MonsterBook 9 (A propos de Mariages)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale _a_ été créée par Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Persos de Undertale, principalement les Enfants Dreemurr.

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Timeline:** Undertale. Post-Pacifique

 **Note:** Fin tellement pacifique que Chara et Asriel sont revenus à la vie.

 **Note 2:** Et les monstres doivent apprendre les trucs de l"humanité.

 **Note 3:** Je n'utilise pas Facebook, donc ce ne sera peut-être pas très juste. donc imaginez ça comme celui des monstres uniquement (mais qui serait relié à celui des humains).

* * *

 **MonsterBook 9**

 **A propos de mariages**

* * *

 **Scienti_Geek:** je me demandais, comment se passe un mariage chez les humains?

 **Little Pacifist:** Les femmes portent des robes blanches avec de la dentelles, et les hommes des costumes...

 **Bloody Eyes:** De pingouins...

 **Little Pacifist:** Noir et blanc, avec une cravate ou un nœud papillon. Enfin je n'en ai vu que dans les films ou sur des photographies donc...

 **Bloody Eyes:** Le couple passe devant un prêtre pour l'union religieuse et devant le maire de la ville pour l'union civile. Ensuite on a le grand repas avec la famille et les amis, suivit par un bal ouvert par le couple. Je me souviens d'en avoir vu un avant d'aller sur le mont Ebbot (mais c'était y a un sacré bout de temps en fait.)

 **Little Pacifist:** : Et on a des traditions. Comme le discours du témoin ou le bouquet lancé par la mariée.

 **The Héroïne:** C'est quoi le truc avec le bouquet? On jette des fleurs? C'est bizarre?!

 **Little Pacifist:** La mariée le lance et la première personne qui l'attrape sera, selon la "légende", le prochain ou la prochaine à se marier.

 **The Héroïne:** HAHA! Personne n'attraperait mon bouquet! PERSONNE! Je le lancerais si FORT que personne ne l'aura!

 _(Pas mal de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Scienti_Geek:** je crois que l'intérêt est qu'il soit attrapé Undyne!

 _The Héroïne s'est déconnectée._

 **Bloody Eyes:** Pourquoi cette question sinon Alphys?

 **Little Pacifist:** Et pourquoi tu jetterais le bouquet?

 **Scienti-Geek:** Pour rien ~

 _Scienti-Geek s'est déconnectée._

 **Bloody Eyes:** : C'est cela oui.

* * *

 **Little Pacifist:** Et chez les monstres, ça se passe comment? Je n'en ai jamais vu donc je me pose la question.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Le truc, c'est que ça change selon les genres de monstres. Donc ils ont plein de traditions différentes selon les espèces.

 **Little Pacifist:** Ben théoriquement les humains ont aussi différentes traditions selon les pays. Ce qu'on leurs a expliqué, c'est le cas le plus utilisé, le plus généralisé.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Vrai vrai.

 **Fluffy Prince:** C'est un grand jour de fête, tout le monde est invité: la famille, les amis et même les passants! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, plus on s"amuse et mieux c'est! C'est un grand événement qui reste dans les mémoires.

 **Little Pacifist:** : C'est une grande fête donc.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Fête. Banquet. GÂTEAUX.

 **Fluffy Prince:** (Dire que Halloween est demain et qu'elle est déjà survolté)

 **Goat Mum:** (Je vais vraiment devoir contrôler vos quantité récoltées!)

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Fluffy Prince :** Bref. On mange, on chante on danse. On a des jeux et de la musique et pleins de choses à manger. Et ça peut durer jusqu'à trois jours de festivités (cela dépens de la taille des familles et du genre des monstres). Cela peut être l'union de monstres de même genre ou de genres différents.

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Little Pacifist:** Et? Vous avez d'autres traditions?

 **Fluffy Prince:** Chaque marié(e) doit faire le costume et les bijoux que son ou sa futur(e) partenaire portera. Et inversement.

 **Little Pacifist:** : Awww ~ C'est trop mignon comme idée.

 **Bloody Eyes** : ...Donc Papa a fait des bijoux pour maman alors?

 **Fluffy Prince:** Il a pas arrêté après le mariage :) (Il en fait toujours mais il n'ose pas les donner)

( _Tous les monstres aiment ça_ )

 **King FluffyBuns:** Asriel! OO

 **Goat Mum:** Vraiment?

 **King FluffyBuns:** Juste pour passer le temps hein! Hahaha...

 **Bloody Eyes:** Hu...Tu as écris le nom de maman avec des fleurs dans le jardin! Ça se voit depuis les fenêtres de l'étage et la baie vitrée du grenier.

 **King FluffyBuns:** ...Chara!

 _Bloody Eyes a publié une photo._

 **Goat Mum:**...C'est très artistique ~

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça_ )

 **Fluffy Prince:** Bref, pour en revenir au sujet: on a aussi la pose du lien d'âme, chaque monstre déverse sa magie dans l'âme de l'autre, créant un lien entre eux...enfin j'ai pas trop bien compris, j'en ai pas vu beaucoup et je n'étais pas devant.

 **Little Pacifist** : Donc si on voit Undyne et Alphys faire des vêtements et des bijoux...

 **Fluffy Prince: :** Vi ~ (Remarque ça vaut pour Nice et BP aussi)

 **The Cat:** Laissez nous en dehors de ça les enfants.

 **Ice Bunny:** Laisse les enfants s'amuser.

 **The Héroïne:** Haha très drôles les mioches!

 **Scienti_Geek:** Hahaha...C'est certainement normal pour eux de rêver comme ça haha..!

 **Bloody Eyes:** MWAHAHAHAA

 _Bloody Eyes s'est déconnecté._

 **Fluffy Prince:** Avis aux couples, Chara s'est armée d'un appareil photo et d'une caméra. Et vu son rire elle a des plans pas nets.

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

* * *

 **King FluffyBuns:** On a aussi la tradition des fleurs-échos.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Ha?

 **King FluffyBuns:** on dit ses voeux à une fleur et si, quand on revient 24 heures plus tard, la fleur répète toujours ces voeux...alors c'est un bon présage.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Et si elle ne répète pas?

 **King FluffyBuns** : ...

 **Bloody Eyes:** On cherche le coupable et on le tue?

( _Beaucoup de monstres aiment ça)_

 **Goat Mum:** Chara NON!

 **Fluffy Prince:** Tiens tu es revenue?

 **Bloody Eyes:** J'avais oublié de recharger mes appareils!

 **Little Pacifist:** A la surface, avec tous les bruits partout, ça sera coton d'ailleurs.

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

* * *

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Notre peuple fait des ballets aériens pendant les cérémonies d'unions. Et les anciens font des feux d'artifices avec leurs feux magiques. C'est magnifique. Je n'en ai pas vu depuis un moment vu que les dragons ne s'unissent qu'à leur âme soeur et à personne d'autres.

( _Beaucoup de monstres aiment ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** (C'est toujours possible, Chara! N'arrête pas de shipper)

 **Dragon Fafnir** : Huh?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Et si le partenaire ne vole pas? Vous faites quoi?

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Heu soit on le ou la porte sur le dos, soit on le ou la soulève avec notre magie, ou alors c'est la famille qui le ou la soulève pour la danse aérienne. Ça dépens aussi de notre taille et de leur poids.

( _Beaucoup de monstres aiment ça_ )

 **Bloody Eyes:** Intéressant **:3** Et si le partenaire est humain?

 **Dragon Fafnir:** **Oo** heu je n'en sais rien...Il faut que je demande à ma famille...parce que je pense que ça n'est pas arrivé depuis un sacré bout de temps.

 **Fluffy Prince:** (Tu m'étonnes)

 **King FluffyBuns:** On a presque fini de transférer les archives, peut-être que tu pourrais faire des recherches dans le nouveau bâtiment Chara?

 **Bloody Eyes:** (je me frotte virtuellement les mains)

* * *

 **The Cat:** La famille de Nice fait des unions assez régulièrement vu qu'ils ont _**beaucoup**_ d'enfants! Si ça vous intéresse, il peut demander aux prochains de vous inviter les filles!

 **Ice Bunny:** Ce sera avec plaisir ^^

 **Little Pacifist:** J'en serais ravie (et Chara aussi même si elle ne l'admettra jamais).

 **The Cat:** Elle est où d'ailleurs? (Et non, notre mariage à nous n'est pas pour maintenant.)

 **Fluffy Prince:** Elle essaie de trouver une façon d'isoler une fleur d'écho pour que les vœux de papa ne soient pas effacés par un autre bruit.

 _(Beaucoup de monstres aiment ça)_

 **The Cat:**...Il a fait des vœux? On peut espérer un remariage royal?

 **Ice Bunny:** Ce serait merveilleux!

 _(Beaucoup de monstres aiment ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** Non, elle prévoit au cas où.

 **The Cat:** Ha. Je suis déçu.

 **Scienti_Geek:** Moi aussi.

* * *

 _A suivre_


	10. MonsterBook 10 (Halloween 2)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale _a_ été créée par Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Persos de Undertale, principalement les Enfants Dreemurr.

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Timeline:** Undertale. Post-Pacifique

 **Note:** Fin tellement pacifique que Chara et Asriel sont revenus à la vie.

 **Note 2:** Et les monstres doivent apprendre les trucs de l"humanité.

 **Note 3:** Je n'utilise pas Facebook, donc ce ne sera peut-être pas très juste. donc imaginez ça comme celui des monstres uniquement (mais qui serait relié à celui des humains).

* * *

 **MonsterBook**

 _ **Halloween II**_

* * *

 _ **Fluffy Prince** a publié une photo._

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** SALE TRAÎTRE!

 **The Héroïne** : Chara, perché sur une boite à lettres dans son habits de vampire, mangeant son chocolat d'un air sinistre en faisant les gros yeux.

 **Little Pacifist:** ..Et ben, tu semble un peu trop accro.

 **Bloody Eyes:** C'EST MON CHOCOLAT. LE MIEN. MON PRÉCIEUX.

 **Goat Mum:** Et tu en as mangé assez, je viens chercher ce qui reste!

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** NOOOONNNNNN

 **Little Pacifist** : Penses à ton foie sœurette!

* * *

 _ **Fluffy Prince** a publié une photo._

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **King FluffyBuns:** Undyne soulevant des tas de petits déguisés, sur une jambe, dans sa tenue de pirate?

 **The Héroïne:** Les parents ont trouvé ça très drôle.

 **Little Pacifist:** Les coussins roses ont été placé par Mettaton et Alphys?

 _(Star Fabuleuse aime ça)_

 **Scienti_Geek:** Oui.

 **The Héroïne:** La pyramide a battu un record.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Je sens que ça va être dans le journal.

 **Little Pacifist:** Tu as avoir des propositions d'emploi, je le sens.

* * *

 _ **Fluffy Prince** a publié une photo._

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Little Pacifist:** Ho quel affreuse chauve-souris.

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** Je te boude! Duh **:p**

 **Scienti_Geek:** Chara, toujours dans sa tenue de vampire, perché la tête en bas à une branche, sa cape trainant presque au sol, en train de sucotter une sucette au chocolat.

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** tu me fais peur. On croirais vraiment que tu vas mordre!

( _Little Pacifist aime ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** J'ai des photos de gamins qui posent avec elle, et où elle s'agrippe à son choco comme une personne à moitié morte de faim.

 _(King FluffyBuns aime ça)_

* * *

 _ **Fluffy Prince** a publié une photo._

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Notre petite guerrière du nord ~

 **Goat Mum:** Ma petite viking ~

 _(King FluffyBuns aime ça)_

 **Pasta Master:** Cette tenue est très réussie ^^

 **Bloody Eyes:** bon la couleur de cheveux n'est pas la bonne mais c'est un détail.

 **Pasta Master:** En quoi c'est pas la bonne?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Les vikings étaient plutôt blonds aux yeux bleus dans l'imaginaire collectif.

 **Dunkle Flemmard** : Détails.

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **King FluffyBuns:** On a eu du mal à faire cette fausse hache mais elle est bien réussie.

 _(Goat Mum aime ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** Et t'as piqué Krokmou à son cavalier? Vilaine **:P**

 _(Dragon Fafnir aime ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** Et tu es resté toute la sortie avec ton dragon? Coquine **:P**

 **Fluffy Prince:** T'es juste jalouse qu'ils aient fait un meilleur score que toi au concours.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Beuuhh **:P**

* * *

 _ **Fluffy Prince** a publié une photo._

 _(Des tas de monstres aiment ça)_

 **Scienti_Geek:** Monster Kid crache du feu? OO

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Le chocolat était fourré au piment!

 **Bloody Eyes:** Aie, les confiseries piégées!

 **Fluffy Prince:** Probablement données par des monstres à des enfants monstres, les humains ne donneraient pas quelque chose d'aussi fort à des enfants, quelque soit leur espèce.

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **The Heroine:** QUE LE COUPABLE SE DÉNONCE!

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Ce n'est pas en écrivant en majuscules que ça va les faire réagir!

 **Dragon Fafnir:** C'est peut-être un peu tard pour dire que c'était pas mauvais? Et que ça m'a aidé à débloqué un de mes pouvoirs qui se seraient probablement débloqué dans quelque mois?

 **Little Pacifist:** Super quand on ira griller des marshmallow dans les bois, j'aurais pas besoin de briquet ou de silex!

 _(Bloody Eyes aime ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** Je peux faire du feu aussi hein!

 **Little Pacifist:** Je sais frèrot.

* * *

 _ **Fluffy Prince** a publié une photo._

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** Chara! On te voit! Je t'ai vu.

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Tu est planqué dans le buissons derrière Frisk et Fafnir, des cigarettes en chocolat entre les dents. Ca fait vilaine voyeuse gloutonne.

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Goat Mum:** Tu as mangé combien de grammes de chocolat?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Je...n'ai pas compté?

 **Goat Mum:** Je viens faire une seconde vérification.

 _(Dunkle Flemmard et King FluffyBuns aiment ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** TU AS DEJA PRESQUE TOUT PRIT

 **Fluffy Prince:** C'était avant qu'elle voit toute ces photographies **:p**

 **Bloody Eyes:** NAAANNNNN

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Pasta Master:** Je crois que trop de sucre a été mangé ce soir.

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Tu peux parler, tu avais des sucres d'orge plein la bouche à un moment.

 **Pasta Master:** MENSONGE!

 _ **Dunkle Flemmard** a publié une photo._

 **Pasta Master** : NNYYAAAAHHHH.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Atta t'avais QUINZE baton de sucre d'orge dans la bouche?

 **Pasta Master:** Je voulais juste battre un record! Et comme on ne gâche pas la nourriture, je la mange!

 **Little Pacifist:** Ou est ton déguisement? Tu est habillé comme d'habitude!

 **Pasta Master:** MON COSTUME DE MEMBRE DE LA GARDE ROYAL EST SUFFISANT.

 **Bloody Eyes:** T'as pas compris le concept de Halloween et des costumes je crois?

 **Dunkle Flemmard: Chara...**

 **Bloody Eyes** : Quoi?! Même TOI tu étais déguisé!

* * *

 _ **Fluffy Prince** a publié une photo._

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Dragon Fafnir** : Chara surgissant dans buisson dans son costume de vampire et faisant peur à des enfants de notre âge?

 _(Pas mal de gens aiment ça)_

 **Goat Mum:** CHARA!

 **King FluffyBuns:** TU N'AS PAS HONTE?

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** C'EST LE JEU.

 **Little Pacifist** : T'as pas honte! Les pauvres petits.

 **Bloody Eyes:** CRAIGNEZ MOI! PAUVRES MORTELS DONNEZ MON DU SUCRE ET DU CHOCOLAT OU JE PRENDRAIS VOTRE SANG!

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince** : Ne vous en faites pas, je les lui ai reprit et les ai rendu au enfants.

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Goat Mum:** C'est bien mon chéri

 **Bloody Eyes:** LE CHOCOLAT EST A MOIIII.

 **Little Pacifist:** Je suis inquiète pour le foie de ma soeur là...vu son excitation, elle a mangé BEAUCOUP TROP de sucre/chocolat.

 **Goat Mum:** Bouillon de poireaux ce soir et au lit.

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** NAAAOOOONNNN.

* * *

 _ **Fluffy Prince** a publié une photo._

( _Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes: *mode shippeuse activée***

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Awww Frisk et Fafnir partageant...

 **Bloody Eyes: C** HOOCOOLLAATTT!

 **Dragon Fafnir** : C'est le nôtre! T'en auras pas. On l'a partagé équitablement entre Frisk et moi.

 _(Goat Mum aime ça)_

 **The Héroïne:** tu as des moustaches de chocolat autour de la bouche. C'est mignon ~

* * *

 _ **Fluffy Prince** a publié une photo._

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **The Héroïne:** L'ancienne garde royale canine jouant avec des enfants déguisés en loups-garous, sorcières et zombies.

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **King FluffyBuns:** Notre idée a magnifiquement marché.

 **Scienti_Geek:** Je suis impressionnée par la longueur du cou.

 **Little Pacifist:** Si personne n'a appelé les records, ce sera étonnant.

 **Scienti_Geek:** Les enfants s'en servent comme toboggan **.**

 **Little Pacifist:** On voit Sans et Papyrus dans le coin.

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** on était là pour rattraper ceux qui tombaient avec la magie bleue.

 **Pasta Master** : Je vous jure l'unité canine n'a prit aucune précaution et n'a aucune notion de sécurité!

* * *

 _ **Fluffy Prince** a publié une photo._

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Goat Mum:** A ce stade je pense que je ne vais plus rien dire.

 **Little Pacifist:** Qu'est-ce que tu fiche en haut de cette fontaine?

 **Bloody Eyes:** PERSONNE NE POUVAIT ME PRENDRE MON CHOCOLAT!

 **Little Pacifist:** Je croyais qu'à presque 12 ans, on avait passé l'âge des crise de surdosage de sucre?

 **Bloody Eyes:** LE CHOCOLAT NOIR CE N'EST PAS SUCRE!


	11. MonsterBook 11 (Décembre)

**Disclaimer:** Undertale _a_ été créée par Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Persos de Undertale, principalement les Enfants Dreemurr.

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Timeline:** Undertale. Post-Pacifique

 **Note:** Fin tellement pacifique que Chara et Asriel sont revenus à la vie.

 **Note 2:** Et les monstres doivent apprendre les trucs de l"humanité.

 **Note 3:** Je n'utilise pas Facebook, donc ce ne sera peut-être pas très juste. donc imaginez ça comme celui des monstres uniquement (mais qui serait relié à celui des humains).

* * *

 **MonsterBook**

 ** _Décembre_**

* * *

 **Bloody Eyes:** Plus que 1 semaine, plus que 1 semaine, plus que 1 semaine...

 **Little Pacifist:** On aura compris.

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** Ca alors! J'avais presque oublié!

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** Et il y a tellement de PROMOTIONS dans CE MAGASIN.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Sans blague?

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Little Pacifist:** J'avais totalement raté le truc!

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

* * *

 _ **Bizarrement tous les messages relatifs à l'anniversaire de Bloody Eyes, aka Chara Dreemurr ont été effacés.**_

* * *

 **Bloody Eyes:** Hey Azzie? Frisk? Z'êtes où?

 **Goat Mum:** Asriel a accompagné Frisk chez Fafnir. Elle a été invité à une soirée pyjama et elle rentre demain dans la matinée, tu as oublié?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Ha!

 **Goat Mum:** A cause du brouillard, Asriel a voulu être certain qu'elle arrive en bonne santé chez son ami.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Je vois.

 **Bloody Eyes:** Note à moi-même, organiser une soirée pyjama. Avec du jeu de rôle!

 **Goat Mum:** Vous en faites déjà une par semaine avec Fafnir et une autre sans lui.

 _(Dunkle Flemmard et King Fluffybuns aiment ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** Humm. Et alors?

 **Goat Mum:** Et vous vous couchez à pas d'heures pendant les vacances!

 **Bloody Eyes:** Ca sert à ça les vacances!

( _Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

* * *

 **Bloody Eyes:** Alors les amoureux ça gaze?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Your heart wiiilll goooo

 **Fluffy Prince:** Tu sais qu'ils ne sont pas connectés ce soir hein?

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** Chuut! Je veux imaginer ce que mon ship est en train de faire!

 **Fluffy Prince:** T'as un problème frangine!

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Bloody Eyes** : J'suis sure que Frisk est contente que je ne soit plus dans son âme. =)

 **Fluffy Prince:** Elle a été débarassée d'une stalkeuse quoi...

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Bloody Prince:** Je vous déteste...tous les deux.

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

* * *

 **Little Pacifist** a écrit sur le mur de **Bloody Eyes**. Au lieu de fantasmer sur quelque chose qui n'existe pas, penses à faire ta liste.

 **Bloody Eyes** a écrit sur le mur de **Little Pacifist** : Autant nier, c'est suspect frangine.

 **Little Pacifist** a écrit sur le mur de **Bloody Eyes**. Non c'est juste la vérité!

 **Bloody Eyes** a écrit sur le mur de **Little Pacifist** : Vraiment? =)

 **Little Pacifist** a écrit sur le mur de **Bloody Eyes**. Tu fantasme, c'est inquiétant!

* * *

 **The Héroïne :** J'ai bien compris le principe du Père Noël mais...

 **Little Pacifist** : Oui?

 **Fluffy Prince:** C'est l'époque des cadeaux! J'avais oublié!

 **Bloody Eyes:** Truffes en chocolat =)

 _(Des tas de gens aiment ça)_

 **Little Pacifist:** Tu es soutenue par les gourmands.

 **Bloody Eyes** : =)

 **The Héroïne:** BREF. Comment il fait pour passer dans des cheminées étroites?

 **Bloody Eyes:** C'est magique?

 _(Pas mal de gens aiment ce commentaire)_

 **The Héroïne:** Et comment il fait quand il n'y a PAS de cheminée?

 **Little Pacifist:** Peut-être qu'il peut se téléporter? Pouf, comme ça?

 **Pasta Master:** Effectivement, je ne vois que cette solution!

 **Fluffy Prince:** Moi je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas faire de bruit? Surtout quand les gens ont des chiens de garde quoi...

 _(Pas mal de gens aiment ce commentaire)_

 **Pasta Master:** C'EST L'AMI DES ANIMAUX, voilà pourquoi!

 _(Pas mal de gens aiment ce commentaire)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** C'est magique? Peut-être qu'il a des pouvoirs qui le font être silencieux.

 **The Héroïne:** MAIS C'EST BIEN SUR, SEUL UN GRAND SORCIER POURRAIT ÉCHAPPER AU REGARD DES GENS ET AU FLAIR DES CHIENS!

 _(Pas mal de gens aiment ce commentaire)_

 **Scienti_Geek:** Hum...Ce n'est pas un peu de l'effraction de rentrer comme ça?

 **Little Pacifist:** Il fait ça pour donner des cadeaux! Y fait rien de mal d'abord!

 _(Pas mal de gens aiment ce commentaire)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** CADEAUUUUXXX!

 _(Pas mal de gens aiment ce commentaire)_

 **Pasta Master:** mais bien sûr que c'est un sorcier: il a pu entrer dans le monde souterrain pour offrir des cadeau aux monstres!

 **Bloody Eyes:** Heu non Pap, ça c'est moi qui en avait parlé avec un vieux monstre qui a décidé de reprendre la tradition.

 **Pasta Master: ...**

 **Dunkle flemmard: C** HARA

 **Bloody Eyes:** Je veux dire, heureusement qu'il l'a fait: le père noël devait déjà s'occuper de tous les humains et il n'aurait pas pu franchir dans l'autre sens la barrière si il était rentré dans le monde souterrain non? Donc il n'aurait pas pu donner des cadeaux aux enfants humains après ça!

 _(Pas mal de gens aiment ce commentaire)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** Mais il a vu qu'un monstre faisait son boulot dans le Mont Ebbot donc il faisait descendre les cadeaux par le trou et celui qui jouait son rôle les distribuait en prétendant être lui! Quelque part, c'est quand même grâce à lui!

 _(Pas mal de gens aiment ce commentaire)_

 **Pasta Master:** MAIS BIEN SUR!

 **Pasta Master:** Quel dévouement de la part de ce monstre d'avoir rempli la tâche si difficile de ce généreux homme!

 _(Pas mal de gens aiment ce commentaire)_

 **Little Pacifist:** Tu ne pourras pas rencontrer le vrai, crois-moi! Des tas d'enfants ont tenté le coup dans l'histoire! Il n'a jamais été vu!

 **Bloody Eyes:** Il ne vient pas si tu es réveillé! Il lance un sort pour t"endormir si tu reste caché à attendre!

 **Fluffy Prince:** Quoi d'autre?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Tu dois laisser du lait et des biscuits!

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** ...si tout les foyers en laissent, ça fait combien de tonnes de biscuits et de litres de lait?

 **Scienti_Geek:** On n'est pas obligé de laisser du lait non?

 **Little Pacifist** : pas d'alcool, il conduit!

 **Bloody Eyes:** Et pas de ketchup, les humains ne le boivent pas comme ça.

 **Fluffy Prince:** On pourrait lui laisser un verre de limonade?

 **Goat Mum:** Ou un Thermos de thé chaud?

 **Bloody Eyes:** N'empêche le comédien a raison, combien de litres de liquide et de tonnes de gâteaux il peut avaler?

 **Fluffy Prince:** Il en donne à ses rennes non?

 **Bloody Eyes** : Elles vont plus pouvoir voler les pauvres bêtes.

* * *

 **Scienti_Geek:** Je me demandais, quel sapin faut-il prendre?

 **Little Pacifist:** ça dépens? Si tu veux un arbre qui tient longtemps ou un arbre qui sent bon. Si tu en prend un coupé ou un à racines que tu peux replanter.

 **The Héroïne:** Je suppose que ceux qui ont des racines ou qui tiennent longtemps sont plus chers?

 **Bloody Eyes** : Bah oui. Mais tu es sûr au moins que les épines ne seront pas toutes par terre à Noël.

 _ **The Héroïne** a posté une photo._

 **The Héroïne:** J'ai fini la déco extérieur!

 **Bloody Eyes** : Ha oui en effet.

 **Fluffy Prince** : Heureusement que vous avez un grand jardin, si vous étiez collés aux maisons de vos voisins, ils raleraient d'autant de lumière.


	12. Comment traumatiser un Fluffy Prince!

**Disclaimer:** Undertale _a_ été créée par Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Persos de Undertale, principalement les Enfants Dreemurr.

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Timeline:** Undertale. Post-Pacifique

 **Note:** Fin tellement pacifique que Chara et Asriel sont revenus à la vie.

 **Note 2:** Et les monstres doivent apprendre les trucs de l"humanité.

 **Note 3:** Je n'utilise pas Facebook, donc ce ne sera peut-être pas très juste. donc imaginez ça comme celui des monstres uniquement (mais qui serait relié à celui des humains).

* * *

 **MonsterBook:** _Comment traumatiser un Fluffy Prince!_

* * *

 **Pasta Master:** ON PEUT FAIRE DES SOUPES DE SPAGETTHIS?

 **Little Pacifist** : N'écris pas en majuscule s'il te plaît.

 **Bloody Eyes** Et ce ne sont PAS des spagatthis mais des nouilles chinoise. Ca se ressemble un peu en apparence mais c'est pas la même chose.

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Pas grave, découvrir de nouveau genre de pates l'amuse ~

 **Pasta Master:** Je vais faire une soupe selon une recette que je vais mettre au point!

 **Fluffy Prince:** Heu Papyrus, avant de prendre des libertés créatives en cuisine, essaie d'abord de faire la recette originale, afin de bien la maîtrise pour ensuite la refaire à ta sauce! Pour innover, il faut d'abord contrôler la base! C'est un truc. Tu ne peux pas créer quelque chose nouveau si tu ne sais pas faire ce qui est écrit dans le livre de cuisine.

 **Pasta Master:** ...EXCELLENTE IDÉE!

 _(Pasta Master s'est deconnecté)_

 **Bloody Eyes** : Prions pour nos estomacs! Et remercions Asriel de nous avoir sauvé d'une indigestion. Ou d'un...

 **Dunkle Flemmard** : HEY

 **Fluffy Prince:.**..empoisonnement? -_-

 **Bloody Eyes:** Toi tu m'en veux toujours là-dessus?

 **Fluffy Prince:** Moi? Nooonnnn.

 **Dunkle Flemmard** : J'ai l'impression qu'on m'ignore.

 **Little Pacifist:** Ce n'est pas une impression.

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Je ne sais pas si ça t"amuse ou pas.

 **Little Pacifist:** =P

 **Dunkle Flemmard:**...okay ça t'amuses!

 **Little Pacifist:** :P

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Chara a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

 _(King Fluffybuns aime ça)_

 **King Fluffybuns:** Je suis d'accord mais je trouve que c'est une bonne influence. Frisk s'ouvre de plus en plus.

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Elle devient un peu insolente.

 **Little Pacifist:** et ELLE peut te lire!

 **Bloody Eyes:** Comme tout le monde Trashbag!

 **King Fluffybuns:** Chara! Langage!

 _(Goat Mum aime ça!)_

 **Bloody Eyes:.**...

 **Bloody Eyes:** Comme tout le monde COMÉDIEN!

 **King Fluffybuns:** C'est mieux!

 _(Goat Mum et beaucoup de monde aiment ça!)_

 **Dunkle Flemmard** :...

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Je vois.

 _(L'héroïne aime ça)_

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Traîtresse.

* * *

 **Fluffy Prince:** J'ai remarqué que dans le monde des humains, on a différentes versions des contes.

 **Little Pacifist:** On ne va pas dire conte de fées parce que certains ne sont plus du tout féeriques...

 **Bloody Eyes:** Ha ouii les versions modernes sont soft mais les anciennes sont super hard. Et encore, les softs ne sont plus toutes jeunes. (Certaines datent du 17ème quand même hein!)

 **Little Pacifist:** Ouais le petit chaperon rouge par exemple. Dans la soft, le chasseur les sauve, sa grand-mère et elle. Dans la hard, le loup les mange. Après un moment un peu...troublant quand même.

 **Bloody Eyes** : Nan mais ça c'est la SEMI-Hard. Y a eu plus hard que ça.

 **Little Pacifist:** :...j'veux pas savoir.

 **Fluffy Prince** : Vu la teneur du "hard" je veux pas savoir le "encore plus hard."

 **Bloody Eyes:** Ouais on va oublier hein!

 _(Beaucoup de monde aime ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** Vu le nombre de personnes qui approuvent...c'est préférable oui.

 _(Beaucoup de monde aime ça)_

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Mais c'est quoi la morale de ce conte en fait? C'est quoi la morale d'une histoire où une petite fille se fait dévorer ou presque dévorer par un loup.

 **Little Pacifist:** Ne suis pas les inconnus trop gentils, surtout si ils te posent des questions et encore plus si ils te donnent des bonbons! Le grand méchant loup symbolise ces personnes.

 _(Beaucoup de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Haaaaa

 **Bloody Eyes** : A la base, ce conte était surtout pour les filles (comme si les mecs n'étaient pas manipulables)

 _(Beaucoup de monde aime ça!)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** Mais bon...nan mais je pense aussi à Cendrillon.

 **Little Pacifist** Ha oui.

 **Dragon Fafnir** : Il se passe quoi?

 **Little Pacifist** Ben tu te souviens que Cendrillon a un coeur d'or et pardonne à ses belles-soeurs dans le conte?

 **Dragon Fafnir:.**..oui?

 **Bloody Eyes** : Dans le hard, les oiseaux viennent leurs crever les yeux!

 _(Beaucoup de monde aime ça!)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** LA VACHE! Je pensais que les animaux étaient gentils dans les contes.

 **Fluffy Prince:**...Enfin sauf les loups et les renards.

 **Bloody Eyes:** [ha la stupide peur du loup, ça dure depuis si longtemps]

 _(Beaucoup de monde aime ça!)_

 **Little Pacifist:** Oui bon enfin à l'époque...

 **Bloody Eyes:** Toujours sur la version hard de Cendrillon: une des sœurs s'est coupée le talon pour pouvoir enfiler la pantoufle de verre, alors que l'autre s'est tranchée les orteils.

 **Dragon Fafnir** :...Heu ça devait pas être discret.

 **Bloody Eyes** : CA DEVAIT PISSER LE SANG!

 **Bloody Eyes** : COMMENT LES ENVOYÉS DU PRINCE ONT RIEN CAPTE?

 _(Beaucoup de monde aime ça!)_

 **Fluffy Prince** : Si tu commence à chercher la logique dans les contes...

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Elle l'a déjà fait pour certains disneys.

 **Fluffy Prince:** C'est vrai

 **Little Pacifist:** ET ON NE PARLE PAS DE LA BELLE AU BOIS DORMANT!

 **Bloody Eyes:** =) Ha ouiii elle ne se réveille pas de la même façon.

 _(Beaucoup de monde aime ça!)_

 **Little Pacifist** : MAIS ARRETE, TU VAS TRAUMATISER ASRIEL!

 _(Beaucoup de monde aime ça!)_

 **Bloody Eyes:**...Ha oui c'est vrai.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Quoi c'est pas un baiser qui la réveille?

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Comment elle se réveille?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Disons que c'est pas vraiment le prince qui la réveille. Enfin si...indirectement...d'une certaine façon. C'est pas lui directement, mais les conséquences...de ce qu'il va faire.

 _(Beaucoup de monde aime ça!)_

 **Little Pacifist:** Chara!

 **Bloody Eyes:** C'est leur bébé qui en suçant le doigt de sa mère arrache l'écharde qui l'a plongée dans le sommeil.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Mais si ils ont eu un bébé, comment ça se fait qu'elle se réveille APRES la naissance du bébé?

 **Bloody Eyes:** 3

 **Fluffy Prince** : Je veux dire, pour ça elle aurait du être éveillée non?

 **Bloody Eyes:** 2

 **Fluffy Prince:** Alors comment?

 **Bloody Eyes** : 1

 **Fluffy Prince:** ...

 **Dragon Fafnir:** HO PAR LA GRANDE DRAGONNE TIAMAT!

 **Bloody Eyes:** 0

 **Fluffy Prince:** HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 **Bloody Eyes:** Et aussi la mère du prince était une ogresse et a voulu bouffer sa belle-fille et ses petits-enfants.

 _(Beaucoup de monde aime ça!)_

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Ha ouais c'est hard. Oo

 _(Beaucoup de monde aime ça!)_

 **Bloody Eyes:** Les vieux contes, c'tordu.

 _(Fluffy Prince s'est déconnecté)_

 **Little Pacifist** : Bravo frangine, tu nous l'as traumatisé!

 **Dragon Fafnir** : Yo pourquoi elle l'a épousé le prince?

 **Bloody Eyes:** Qui te dis qu'elle a eu le choix?

 _(Beaucoup de monde aime ça!)_

 **Dragon Fafnir:.**..juste.

 **Little Pacifist** : J'entend maman monter.

 **Bloody Eyes:** BLOODY HELL!

 _(Bloody Eyes s'est déconnectée)_

 _(Little Pacifist s'est déconnectée)_

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Whoa.


	13. MonsterBook 12

**Disclaimer:** Undertale _a_ été créée par Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Persos de Undertale, principalement les Enfants Dreemurr.

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Timeline:** Undertale. Post-Pacifique

 **Note:** Fin tellement pacifique que Chara et Asriel sont revenus à la vie.

 **Note 2:** Et les monstres doivent apprendre les trucs de l"humanité.

 **Note 3:** Je n'utilise pas Facebook, donc ce ne sera peut-être pas très juste. donc imaginez ça comme celui des monstres uniquement (mais qui serait relié à celui des humains).

* * *

 **Bloody Eyes** a changé son nom en **Naughty Child.**

 **Naughty Child:** Mais mmaammaannn OoO!

 **Goat Mum:** Une semaine! Et tu ne reprendra pas l'ancien. Tu en trouveras un autre.

 **Naughty Child:** Ce n'est pas juste!

( _Little Pacifist aime ça)_

 **Naughty Child:** C'est ça, rigole.

 _(The Cat et Dunkle Flemmard aiment ça)_

 **Naughty Child** :...

 **Little Pacifist:** Oui? Tu as un problème?

 **Naughty Child:** HEY POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS ETE FORCE DE CHANGER DE PSEUDO?

 _(Little Pacifist aime ça)_

 **Goat Mum:** : C'est toi qui a traumatisé ton frère, ta soeur a tenté de te stopper! Elle n'était pas d'accord avec tes paroles!

 _(King Fluffybuns aime ça)_

 **Naughty Child** :...

 **Little Pacifist:** Hehehe...

 **Naughty Child:** C'vraiment po juste!

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Little Pacifist:** Pauvre Calimero haha XD

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Naughty Child:** J'me vengerais!

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Naughty Child:** Et toi tu es le premier sur ma liste. J"ai mis un smiley è_é a côté de ton nom.

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Hooo j'ai peuur.

 _(The Cat et d'autres personnes aiment ça)_

* * *

 **Dragon Fafnir** a posté une photo.

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Yo mes futurs petits frères, ou soeurs, ou les deux.

 _(Little Pacifist aime ça)_

 **Little Pacifist:** Ils sont trop chous ~ Les oeufs ont grossis depuis la dernière fois non?

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Yep ^^ Et ils sont chauds maintenant, plus tièdes. Quand ils atteindront une certaine température, ils seront proches de l'éclosion!

 **Naughty Child:** ...Ils ont noirs avec des signes jaunes pour l'un...et jaune avec des signes rouges pour l'autre?

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Yep. Mignons hein?

 **Fluffy Prince:** Tu les prends en photo une fois par jour!

 **Naughty Child:** Les couleurs de l'oeuf sont celles des écailles?

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Ca dépens. Parfois c'est oui. Parfois non. On n'est jamais sûr de rien.

 **Little Pacifist:** Ils ont atteint la taille maximum là?

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Oui. Maintenant ils vont se réchauffer de plus en plus.

 **Naughty Child:** On dirait des œufs d'autruche!

 **Dragon Fafnir:** ...ne compare pas mes petits frères ou sœurs, ou les deux, à des volailles géantes!

 _(Quelques personnes aiment çà)_

* * *

 **Dragon Fafnir** a posté une photo.

 **Naughty Child:** Hey c'est le vieux du clan non? Celui à la cicatrice.

 **Goat Mum:** Chara! Un peu de respect. Son nom est Glaurungo.

 _(King Fluffybuns aime ça)_

 **Naughty Child:**...Ca me rappelle quelque chose ce nom. J'ai lu ça où déjà? Dans Tolkien peut-être. Mais le nom n'était pas tout à fait pareil. (Imagine si il s'était appelé Smaug.)

 **Little Pacifist:** il ne passe pas ses journées et ses nuits sur un tas d'or lui.

 _(Des tas de personnes aiment ça)_

 **Dragon Fafnir** : Il a vécu le grand enfermement! Et il est toujours en pleine forme! Bon il parle comme un vieux mais...

 _(L'héroine aime ça)_

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Il a un sacré caractère en tout cas.

 **L'héroine:** Nan mais quand on cherchait l'enfant tombé avant Frisk, il m'a envoyé sur les fleurs d'échos quand j'ai demandé à fouiller le village des dragons.

 **Dragon Fafnir:** Et ça t'étonne? On avait compris depuis des plombes qu'on ne devait pas blâmer les humains pour des crimes commis AVANT leur naissance.

 **Naughty Child:** Et tu n'avais pas l'attitude la pluuuss aimable.

 **L'héroine:** Tu exagères.

 **Scienti_Geek:** Tu leurs a parlé de façon un peu agressive quand même.

 **L'Héroïne:** NAN! Pas du tout!

* * *

 **Scienti_Geek** a publié une vidéo.

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Ha oui tu l'agresse à peine le vieux dragon.

 **The Cat:** Tsss! Ca manque de diplomatie tout ça.

 _(Little Pacifist, Naughty Child, Fluffy Prince, King Fluffybuns et Goat Mum aiment ça)_

 **Naughty Child:** Il ne doit plus voler des masses vu sa taille.

 **Little Pacifist:** Il n'est pas SI gros quand même. [quand tu compares avec ceux des dessins animés ou des contes, lui au moins il vole pour de vrai...]

 _(Dragon Fafnir aime ça_ )

 **Naughty Child:** Combien de dragons aussi vieux étaient dans le monde souterrain vu leur taille?

 **Fluffy Prince:** Tu n'as jamais visité le sanctuaire des dragons quand tu es tombé. Pour raison évidente.

 **Naughty Child:** (Je sens un reproche encore une fois)

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Naughty Child:** Va te faire cuire un oeuf toi.

 **Naughty Child:** Et pas celui de la photo è_é

 **Fluffy Prince:** Ils vivent très longtemps. Très très longtemps. Et donc ont pas mal d'enfants mais assez espacés. Dans le cas de Kid, il a plutôt eu de la chance d'avoir eu une soeur à peu près de son âge.

 **Naughty Child:** Ils sont toujours pas mal nombreux je trouve.

 **Dragon Fafnir:** On reste tous dans le même secteur quand même. Bon quelqu'uns sont partis se balader dans le monde mais...On est habitué à être ensemble en clan.

 **Naughty Child:** Et tes ailes, elles pousseront quand?

 **Dragon Fafnir:** D'ici quelques mois, normalement? Un an et demi maximum.

 **Naughty Child:** Tu dois être impatient.

 **Dragon Fafnir** : Ben essaie de vivre des années sans bras!

 **Little Pacifist:** Tu te débrouillais bien ~

 _(Dragon Fafnir, Fluffy Prince, King Fluffybuns et Goat Mum aiment ça)_

* * *

 **Naughty Child** a posté une photo.

 _(Dragon Fafnir aime ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** ho ça va! Oui on a fait une boulette mais ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.

 **Little Pacifist:** Et question bêtises tu n'es jamais la dernière frangine!

 _(Dragon Fafnir aime ça)_

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Jolie photo d'ailleurs.

 _(Scienti_Geek et King Fluffybuns aiment ça)_

 **L'héroine:** Asriel en Dieu de l'Apocalypse, portant Frisk sur ses épaules, en plein milieu du parc, devant tout le monde.

 _(Pas mal de gens aiment çà)_

 **Goat Mum:** Les enfants...

 **Fluffy Prince** : Mais c'était pour rire!

 **Goat Mum:** Vous avez juste effrayé des gens! Asriel je t'avais dis quoi concernant cette apparence de prince de l'apocalypse?

 **Little Pacifist:** Que...il ne devait pas s'en servir pour faire peur? Ce qui n'était pas son intention d'ailleurs...C'était pour nous amuser.

 **Fluffy Prince:** Mais y a plein de monstres qui vivent ici! Pourquoi ils sont encore surpris? Je veux dire je l'ai déjà fait.

 **Goat Mum:** C'était des touristes.

 **Fluffy Prince: ...**

 **Fluffy Prince:** Ho.


	14. MonsterBook 13

**Disclaimer:** Undertale _a_ été créée par Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Persos de Undertale, principalement les Enfants Dreemurr.

 **Paring:** Aucun

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Timeline:** Undertale. Post-Pacifique

 **Note:** Fin tellement pacifique que Chara et Asriel sont revenus à la vie.

 **Note 2:** Et les monstres doivent apprendre les trucs de l"humanité.

 **Note 3:** Je n'utilise pas Facebook, donc ce ne sera peut-être pas très juste. donc imaginez ça comme celui des monstres uniquement (mais qui serait relié à celui des humains).

* * *

 **MonsterBook: Fleur, Films, Nature et Camping**

* * *

 **Naughty Child** a changé son nom en **Princesse Fleur**

 **Princesse Fleur:** NAAANNNN! MAMMMAAANN POOUURRRQQUUOOIII?

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** Omg.

 **Goat Mum:** Une semaine!

 **Princesse Fleur:** MAIS TOUT LE MONDE VA SE MOQUER DE MOI.

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Pour ce que ça change de l'habitude.

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Princesse Fleur:** Je te hais si fort...

 **Princesse Fleur:** Mais si fort.

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** Je crois que "Princesse Bouton d'Or" aurait été plus adapté!

 _(Pacifist Child_ _et Dunkle Flemmard aiment ça_ _)_

 **Princesse Fleur** : Je le savais que tu ne m'avais toujours pas pardonné.

 **Princesse Fleur:** Et Restes en dehors de ça Frisk!

 **Pacifist Child:** :P

 **Princesse Fleur:** ...

 _(Fluffy Prince et Dunkle Flemmard aiment ça)_

* * *

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Je ne veux pas y aller.

 **Scienti_Geek:** A quoi?

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** A la réunion des parents et des professeurs.

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** JE NE SUPPORTE PLUS LINDA!

 _(Beaucoup de monde aiment ça)_

 **Princesse Fleur:** Ho elle... (hey Frisk tu penses qu'elle lit monsterbook?)

 **Little Pacifist:** Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois? (Je ne pense pas, elle est trop fermée pour ça)

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Elle veut faire supprimer la pièce de théâtre de fin d'année pour qu'on ait uniquement des menus sans gluten à la cantine.

 **Pasta Master:** Sans gluten?

 **Princesse Fleur:** Genre sans pain, sans pâtes, sans gâteaux, sans...

 **Goat Mum:** _Je vais préparer des repas à emporter!_

 _(Princesse Fleur, Fluffy Prince, Little Pacifist aiment ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** mais mais la pièce é_è

 **Little Pacifist:** On avait préparé quelque chose de super é_è

 **Dragon Fafnir:** On avait même fait les décors! é_è

 **Princesse Fleur:** Mais elle peut pas nous foutre la paix?

 **Goat Dad:** Je vais y aller si tu veux Sans.

 **The Heroine:** moi aussi!

 **Goat Mum:** Je ne suis pas certaine que jeter des chaises aux responsables va arranger les choses Undyne.

 _(Dunkle Flemmard, Princesse Fleur, Little Pacifist, Fluffy Prince et Scienti_Geek aiment ça)_

 **The Heroine:** Mais je respecte trop les chaises pour ça voyons.

 _(Dunkle Flemmard, Princesse Fleur, Little Pacifist, Fluffy Prince et Scienti_Geek aiment ça)_

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** J'avoue que voir le roi boire agressivement mais silencieusement son thé est terrifiant.

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Pasta Master:** Je pourrais peut-être aller lui parler?

 **Princesse Fleur:** Je penses que ça ne sert à rien Papyrus. -_-

* * *

 **Pasta Master:** Ce documentaire était terrifiant. La nature fait peur par moment.

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Princesse fleur:** Et tu sais le meilleur? Les éruptions volcaniques peuvent toujours arriver. On en a pas ici en Irlande maiiisss...

 **Pasta Master:** Nyhé?

 **Fluffy Prince:** Comment on peut être sûr que les appareils sont fiables ou non? Une erreur peut arriver non? Un appareil peut buguer, tomber en panne ou...

 **Little Pacifist:** Si tous les appareils tombent en panne en même temps, c'est suspect en soi.

 **Princesse Fleur:** Y a une autre solution: si les animaux commencent à paniquer et à fuir, on peut leurs faire confiance: faut se barrer.

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

* * *

 **Princesse Fleur:** C'est quand même effarant de se dire que l'espèce humaine connaît mieux la Lune et Mars que le fond des océans de la Terre.

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Scienti_Geek:** Heu pourquoi?

 **Princesse Fleur:** J'sais pas une histoire de pression. Même les poissons ne peuvent plus survivre à une certaine profondeur.

 **Little Pacifist:** Enfin si il y en a, mais ils sont tout mous.

 **Princesse Fleur** : Et super moches.

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Scienti_Geek:** Peut-être qu'on pourrait demander à Onion d'aider?

 **Princesse Fleur:** Un poulpe géant? Jules Verne se retournerait dans sa tombe. Et je ne sais pas si il survivrait à la pression immense aux points les plus profonds. Il serait totalement écrasé.

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Scienti_Geek:** Mais...dans "Pirates des Caraïbes"..

 **Princesse Fleur:** c'est un film Alphys. Les zombies ça n'existe pas non plus. Crois moi y a des épaves de bateaux pirates mais ce sont juste des épaves. Rien d'autre.

* * *

 **Goat Dad:** Ce Week-end, j'ai organisé une sortie: observatoire et planétarium, pique-nique, cinéma et soirée jeux de société!

( _Princesse Fleur, Little Pacifist et Fluffy Prince aiment ça)_

 **Princesse Fleur:** Horrrayyy. Fiesta chez papa!

 _(Little Pacifist et Fluffy Prince aiment ça)_

 **Fluffy Prince:** OUIIII! Camping chez papa!

 _(Princesse Fleur et Little Pacifist aiment ça)_

 **Little Pacifist:** Youpi. Barbecue chez papa!

 _(Princesse Fleur et Fluffy Prince aiment ça)_

 **Goat Dad:** Et nuit sous la tente dans le jardin, sans heure de coucher! J'ai réussi à trouver un Tipi assez grand pour vous trois! Vous pourrez le ramener chez Toriel après. Pensez juste à apporter vos duvet et plaids!

( _Princesse Fleur, Little Pacifist et Fluffy Prince aiment ça)_

 **Princesse Fleur:** OUIIIIII!

 **Fluffy Prince:** TROP COOL!

 **Little Pacifist:** GENIAL!

 **Goat Mum:** Allez, c'est le week-end. Je vais préparez vos sacs et les duvets!

( _Princesse Fleur, Little Pacifist et Fluffy Prince aiment ça)_

* * *

 **Pasta Master a écrit sur le mur de Dunkle Flemmard :** Je ne comprend pas Sans, j'ai proposé à monsieur Asgore de venir servir des pâtes mais il a poliment refusé.

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** je crois qu'ils veulent rester en famille, rien de personnel contre toi. Les enfants veulent profiter de leur père, c'est tout. Et puis ils veulent passer une soirée à s'amuser, tu t'ennuierais avec trois enfants se racontant des histoires de gamins pour se faire peur non?

 _(Goat Mum aime ça)_

 **Pasta Master:..**.d'accord! Tu as raison Sans!

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Ca ne t'empêche pas d'être super cool!

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Pasta Master:** Tu vas tenter ma nouvelle recette alors?

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** Oui. Mais j'ai un job qui me fera finir tard donc laisse moi une assiette, je la réchaufferais!

 _Dunkle Flemmard s'est déconnecté._

 **Pasta Master:** Ha pour une fois que tu ne flemmarde pas à ton travail! Tu as de la chance d'avoir un frère aussi attentif que moi!

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_

 **Princesse Fleur** : La façon dont ton frère est partit ressemble à une fuite!

 **Pasta Master:** Nooonnn

 **Princesse Fleur** : Met ta recette dans un tupperware et amène la au travail de Sans ^^

 **Pasta Master:** QUELLE BONNE IDÉE.

 _Pasta Master s'est déconnecté._

 **Little Pacifist:**...toi quand tu en veux à quelqu'un...(Et qui sait, sa recette est probablement très bonne!)

 **Princesse Fleur: =)**

 **Fluffy Prince:** Hey venez m'aider à faire la valise loisirs! Ou je prends que des trucs qui ME plaisent!

 _Princesse Fleur s'est déconnectée._

 _Little Pacifist s'est déconnectée._

 **Fluffy Prince:** C'est mieux!

 _Fluffy Prince s'est déconnecté._


	15. MonsterBook 14

**Disclaimer:** Undertale _a_ été créée par Toby Fox

 **Genre:** Parody/Humour

 **Personnages de l'histoire:** Persos de Undertale, principalement les Enfants Dreemurr.

 **Paring:** Alphys/Undyne, Nice/Bugerpants, Asgore/Toriel

 **Rating:** Pour tous

 **Timeline:** Undertale. Post-Pacifique

 **Note:** Fin tellement pacifique que Chara et Asriel sont revenus à la vie.

 **Note 2:** Et les monstres doivent apprendre les trucs de l"humanité.

 **Note 3:** Je n'utilise pas Facebook, donc ce ne sera peut-être pas très juste. donc imaginez ça comme celui des monstres uniquement (mais qui serait relié à celui des humains).

* * *

Pasta Master = Papyrus

Dunkle Uncle = Sans

Bloody Eyes = Princesse Fleur = Chara

Little Pacifist = Frisk

Fluffy Prince = Asriel

Star Fabuleuse = Mettaton

Scienti_Geek = Alphys

Goat Mum = Toriel

Dragon Fafnir = Monster Kid

King Fluffybuns = Asgore

Ice Bunny = Nice Cream

The Cat = BurgerPants

The Héroïne = Undyne

* * *

 **Pasta Master** : J'ai regardé Retour vers le Futur avec Sans, Alphys et Undyne hier soir! Les trois films! J'aurais bien fait des pâtes mais les autres ont voulu commander des pizzas!

 **Princesse Fleur:** Un film génial hein? Enfin une trilogie géniale plutôt! J'adore Doc. Il est tellement drôle et loufoque!

 **Pasta Master:** Mais je n'ai pas comprit...

 **Little Pacifist:** Quoi donc?

 **Pasta Master:** Qu'est-ce qu'un Paradoxe Temporel?

 **Princesse Fleur:** Ben c'est facile. On va prendre un exemple simple. Imagine Papyrus que tu remontes dans le temps, à l'époque de la guerre des hmains contre les monstres.

 **Pasta Master:** Oui?

 **Little Pacifist** : Et donc tu empêche l'enfermement des monstres et tu arrives même à réconcilier les deux peuples!

 **Pasta Master** : Whowi! Je deviens un héros alors!

 _(Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **Princesse Fleur:** Sauf que puisque tu as changé le futur pour empêcher l'enferment des monstres, tu n'as plus de raison de remonter le temps pour l'empêcher non?

 **Pasta Master:** ...Je suppose que non?

 **Little Pacifist:** Donc, tu ne vas pas dans le passé, les deux peuples ne se réconcilient pas, les monstres sont enfermés, Chara tombe et meurt, je tombe et libère les monstres...et tu décide de faire un voyage dans le temps pour empêcher l'enfermement.

 **Princesse Fleur:** Bref tu as compris Papyrus?

 **Pasta Master:** Oui! Donc en le faisant, je n'ai plus de raison de le faire à mon époque, c'est ça?

 **Princesse Fleur:** tout à fait. Si tu fais quelque chose dans le passé, le fait de changer cette chose fait que tu n'as plus de raison d'aller dans le passé pour le faire.

 **Little Pacifist** : Donc tu ne le fais pas, donc ça arrive, donc tu changes les choses, et ainsi de suite, une boucle sans fin.

 **Princesse Fleur:** C'est ça un Paradoxe Temporel.

 **Scienti-Geek:** En effet, la boucle de "on tente un truc mais en le faisant on n'a plus de raison de le faire, donc ça arrive". Mon prédécesseur avait fait des notes là-dessus justement...

 **Scienti-Geek:** Mais le load ou le reset, ça change le passé non?

 **Princesse Fleur** : Oui mais c'est pas pareil, puisque qu'on retourne dans notre corps du moment de la sauvegarde. On efface ce qui est arrivé entre notre "défaite" et le load ou le reset. Comme un reboot en fait...

 **Little Pacifist:** Tu as de ces comparaisons toi..

 **Fluffy Prince** : Mais c'est quoi alors ce "Paradoxe du Grand-Père" alors?

 **Little Pacifist:** C'est comment les humains exposent la théorie du paradoxe justement: tu vas dans le passé pour tuer ton grand-père.

 **Princesse Fleur:** De base c'est une idée débile mais bon.

 _(Little Pacifist et Fluffy Prince aiment ça)_

 **Dunkle Flemmard:** J'avoue...

 **Little Pacifist:** Sauf qu'en le tuant, tu empêche ta naissance d'une certaine façon. Donc tu ne peux pas remonter dans le temps pour le tuer. Donc ça n'arrive pas. Donc il vit et a des enfants qui ont des enfants et tu existes...et ainsi de suite.

 _(Scienti-Geek aime ça)_

 **The Héroïne:** Je vois c'est pour ça que tu disais que le voyage dans le temps était pas possible pour changer notre enfermement...

 **Scienti-Geek:** C'est surtout qu'on ne sait pas le faire aussi. Rien que le Reset renvoie à un point précis. Et c'est souvent juste quelques heures. Voir jours. Revenir à la guerre, ce serait faire un bond en arrière de plusieurs décennies au moins.

 **The Héroïne:** Donc ça non plus ce n'est pas possible *la déception*

( _Dunkle Flemmard aime ça)_

 **The Héroïne:** Enfin on est heureux, donc c'est pas la peine hein?

 _(Beaucoup de gens aiment ça)_


End file.
